<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me Maybe by Killer_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039832">Call Me Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen'>Killer_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Awkward Crush, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Slow Burn, Social Media, Surutilisation d'emojis, Texting, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny est à moitié endormi en cours de mathématiques, à rêver d’un certain brun aux yeux froids qui avait autrefois dérobé son cœur, lorsqu’une idée folle et ridicule traverse soudain son esprit. Dans une heure, Craig Tucker aurait cours dans cette même salle, à cette même place. Et si, théoriquement, Kenny décidait d’écrire quelque chose sur sa table, alors Craig le verrait forcément.<br/>Motivé par cette pensée, Kenny décide d’y laisser son numéro de téléphone, espérant que le grand brun serait assez curieux pour le contacter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linconnuedugame/gifts">Linconnuedugame</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>L'idée que Kenny écrive son numéro de téléphone sur sa table a été suggérée par Linconnuedugame &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hey, I just met you and this is crazy <br/>But here's my number, so call me maybe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>─ “<span class="u">Call Me Maybe</span>”, </em>
  <em>Carly Rae Jepsen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenny avait le regard un peu vitreux, morne. Il pensait à son lit et à quel point il aimerait s’y allonger et fermer les yeux ─ bien que le matelas ne fût pas si confortable que cela, que sa chambre fût toujours aussi froide en raison de l’inexistence du chauffage dans sa maison, et que ses couvertures avaient été rongées par endroit par des souris.</p><p>Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul et sa tête se pencha soudainement, tombant momentanément de la prise qu’il avait avec son poing en-dessous de son menton ; il se sortit de sa transe, sans ayant l’air beaucoup plus réveillé qu’avant, cela dit. Il avait des petits yeux et quelques cernes en-dessous, et il était régulièrement pris de bâillements.</p><p>Son regard était dirigé à sa gauche ; vers la fenêtre qui était juste à côté de lui, d’où il pouvait voir l’extérieur. Les feuilles des arbres étaient agitées par le vent, et quelques oiseaux s’y perchaient. Au loin, des silhouettes marchaient, s’en allant du lycée ; Kenny ferait tout pour les imiter.</p><p>Il ferma brièvement les yeux et se les frotta mollement à l’aide de ses poings, lâchant un petit soupir plaintif en même temps. En tournant la tête vers sa classe, il remarqua que la plupart des têtes de ses camarades étaient penchées vers leurs feuilles et leurs cahiers, occupées à noter ce que la professeure aigrie de mathématiques écrivait au tableau. Un sourire amusé se percha sur les lèvres pleines du blondinet en remarquant que son ami Stan Marsh dormait sur sa table, la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave qui s’en échappait et se déposait sur son cours. Quelques places plus loin, Cartman visait l’arrière de sa tête et lui lançait des petits morceaux de gomme, sans doute dans l’espoir de le réveiller.</p><p>Ce n’était pas exactement une occupation rare, dans le cours de mathématiques du jeudi après-midi à South Park High. Depuis le fond de la classe, Kenneth McCormick bâilla silencieusement, une nouvelle fois. Son carnet de notes était ouvert devant lui, mais il avait seulement gribouillé quelques dessins et des paroles de chansons qu’il appréciait avec sa variété de stylo à gel pailleté (ses couleurs favorites étaient le pastel et tout ce qui avait un lien avec le rose).</p><p>Alors qu’il regardait deux stylos de couleurs précises dans sa petite trousse, il eut soudainement une idée qui lui valut des rougeurs sur ses petites joues rondes et parsemées de taches de rousseur. Heureusement, sa large parka orange bien trop grande pour lui dont la capuche était rabattue sur ses mèches d’or et son visage le dissimulaient des autres ─ bien que le garçon devinât facilement qu’il n’était pas particulièrement l’attention principale de ses camarades, qui étaient bien trop occupés à regarder les théorèmes au tableau. Kenny n’avait jamais été doué pour les maths ; il avait un profil littéraire et historique et concentrait ses efforts sur ces disciplines.</p><p>Il hésita un moment, puis décida de le faire puisque personne ─ en dehors de lui-même ─ n’était là pour le juger. Il attrapa ainsi à stylo à gel d’une couleur orange pailletée, et un autre d’une couleur bleu foncé. Il traça la lettre K en gros de sa jolie écriture cursive avec le stylo orange, traça le signe positif avec les deux couleurs, puis dessina à la suite la lettre C de couleur bleu foncé. Il sauta ensuite une ligne et se plaça en-dessous du signe positif pour ajouter un signe égal, une couleur pour chaque trait, puis regroupa le tout sous un cœur bicolore.</p><p>Les rougeurs ne quittèrent pas ses joues, mais une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps en admirant son gribouillis à paillettes. Il savait que c’était enfantin, voire un peu ridicule, mais il ne put contrôler le doux sourire qui se posa sur ses lèvres, ni la main qui vint se plaquer doucement contre son cœur. Ses doigts fins aux ongles manucurés et colorés avec du verni bleu foncé (le même que sur sa feuille) triturèrent les fils de sa parka orange trop grande pour lui.</p><p>La couleur orange et la lettre K représentaient évidemment le blondinet ; l’orange, car son vêtement signature était de cette couleur, et la lettre K car c’était la première de son prénom. Quant à la lettre C et la couleur bleu foncé…</p><p>Les joues de Kenny ne perdirent pas de leur teinte rouge et il permit à son esprit de se perdre dans le souvenir du garçon qui tourmentait son cœur et sa raison depuis de très longues années. La couleur bleu foncé correspondait à l’allure globale du garçon, qui s’habillait principalement de cette couleur (avec le noir), bien qu’il ne portât plus son bonnet péruvien bleu, qu’il avait délaissé au collège.</p><p>Craig Tucker.</p><p>Kenny laissa un petit soupir rêveur quitter ses lèvres roses à cette pensée. Kenny était effectivement tombé sous le charme du garçon et penser à lui suffisait à donner à son crâne une surchauffe. Il attrapa les cordons de sa parka et tira vivement, refermant la capuche autour de sa tête encore plus étroitement.</p><p>Il savait que ça n’avait aucun sens ; ses sentiments pour le géant ténébreux au cœur de pierre et au visage froid n’avaient aucun sens, c’était irrationnel. Il n’avait suffi que de quelques regards, quelques interventions, et Kenny était fini.</p><p>En primaire, lors d’une sortie scolaire, Kenny s’était mis en binôme avec Craig (au début, par simple curiosité envers le garçon au bonnet péruvien bleu) et ils avaient dû visiter le village pionnier en se tenant la main. A la fin de la visite, Kenny s’était rendu compte que le toucher de la main de Craig sur la sienne lui manquait.</p><p>Un peu plus tard, alors que Craig était parti chercher sa petite sœur Ruby à l’école, il était également resté auprès de Karen, la petite sœur de Kenny, qui était également la meilleure amie de Ruby ; le blondinet s’était pressé pour récupérer sa sœur, craignant qu’elle ne s’inquiétât si elle était seule, mais il n’avait pas réussi à venir à temps. Quand il était arrivé, elle tenait la main de Ruby en reniflant un peu, les yeux humides, et Craig lui parlait de constellations et de planètes ; bien que la petite brune ne comprît absolument pas de quoi il parlait, elle avait écouté et s’était sentie soulagée. Kenny avait été infiniment reconnaissant envers le brun pour être resté auprès de sa sœur, et celui-ci n’avait fait qu’hausser une épaule, l’air indifférent.</p><p>Plus tard, au collège, Kenny s’était fait embêter par d’autres élèves un peu plus grands, qui lui avaient tenu une embuscade et l’avaient encerclé entre des casiers alors que les cours se terminaient et qu’il n’y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Habituellement, c’était les amis de Kenny qui le protégeaient quand d’autres élèves tentaient de l’embêter ; mais Stan était à son club de sport, Kyle avait un cours en option, et Cartman était rentré chez lui sans l’attendre. Kenny s’était retrouvé seul face à trois élèves qui le dépassaient en âge, en taille et en force, le dos pressé contre des casiers et les genoux un peu tremblants.</p><p>Ses bourreaux ricanaient entre eux, l’insultaient de tous les noms (les insultes les plus courantes étaient « pauvre » et « pute » ; il n’avait rien demandé pour la pauvreté, il y était né et ne pouvait pas s’en dépêtrer avec un simple claquement de doigt, et toutes les rumeurs qui lui valaient une réputation de traînée étaient sans fondement et complètement fausses. Il avait déjà relevé quelques paris pour de l’argent, certes, mais rien qui n’allait bien loin ; manger un truc crado, faire une bêtise, etc. etc.</p><p>Si Stan ou Kyle avaient été à sa place, Kenny savait qu’ils n’auraient pas réagi de la même façon. Stan ne se laissait pas faire ; il se serait défendu corps et âme même s’il avait su qu’il n’avait aucune chance. Kyle avait un fort tempérament, il aurait sans aucun doute fini par fracasser la tête de quelqu’un avec ses manuels de science si on l’avait cherché. Mais Kenny n’avait pas le courage de Stan, ni le tempérament de Kyle, ni la force qui les accompagnait ; il était frêle, fragile, et un peu peureux. Il préférait se cacher sous sa parka et éviter les problèmes.</p><p>Alors il avait attendu bien sagement, les yeux fermés, contre les casiers, que les remarques cessent et que les inévitables coups arrivent. Mais ils n’étaient jamais arrivés ; quand Kenny avait ouvert les yeux, ses bourreaux regardaient une figure à sa droite.</p><p>Craig se tenait devant eux, l’air ennuyé et indifférent, comme d’habitude ; il n’avait sincèrement pas le moins du monde l’air perturbé.</p><p>─ Dégagez, avait-il ordonné d’une voix assurée, une main tenant la lanière de son Eastpak noir déposé sur une épaule.</p><p>Les élèves plus âgés avaient froncé les sourcils, semblaient irrités, puis l’un d’eux avait parlé ;</p><p>─ Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?</p><p>Puis un sourire mauvais recourba ses lèvres gercées.</p><p>─ Tu viens à la rescousse de ta petite-copine ?</p><p>Pour accompagner ses mots, il poussa brutalement Kenny de nouveau contre un casier, qui ferma instinctivement les yeux. Et quand il les rouvrit, Craig donnait un puissant coup de tête au garçon qui venait de le pousser. Les grands yeux bleu clair de Kenny s’étaient nettement écarquillés et il avait observé l’élève plus âgé tomber au sol sous la force du coup, un filet de sang s’échappant de son front.</p><p>Craig, qui était déjà plus grand que le blond à cet âge, se frotta distraitement le front ; mis à part ça, il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir mal. Il lançait au garçon au sol un regard noir, puis le dévia et le posa sur les deux autres, qui étaient restés en retrait et ne semblaient plus trop quoi faire maintenant que leur « chef » était à terre et retenait ses larmes.</p><p>Puis Craig craqua son poing, le bruit sinistre résonnant entre les murs, et les bourreaux du blond prirent peur ; ils aidèrent rapidement le garçon au sol à se relever, puis ils partirent en courant. Dans les souvenirs de Kenny, Craig n’avait pas encore une réputation de garçon perturbateur et violent ; il lui semblait qu’elle n’était pas arrivée beaucoup plus longtemps après.</p><p>Kenny tourna alors la tête vers Craig, joignit ses deux mains ensemble, puis esquissa un pas en sa direction, de la reconnaissance évidente dans ses yeux pétillants.</p><p>─ Merci beau-</p><p>Mais Craig le coupa indifféremment, sans même lui adresser un simple regard ;</p><p>─ Me remercie pas, je l’ai pas fait pour toi. Ils étaient juste sur mon chemin.</p><p>Puis il s’en alla, comme si rien n’avait jamais perturbé son avancée. Kenny était resté derrière, son cartable beige abandonné par terre, et l’avait suivi des yeux ; l’air incertain, mais des étoiles brillant toujours dans ses iris bleues. Il avait toujours secrètement trouvé que Craig était cool, mais pas à ce point.</p><p>Kenny ne savait pas exactement s’il était tombé amoureux de Craig Tucker à ce moment ; en tous les cas, cette intervention avait grandement dû jouer dans ses sentiments. Et des années après, bloqué en cours de mathématiques au lycée, Kenny se retrouvait encore à rêver éveillé de son bien-aimé.</p><p>Malheureusement, Craig n’était sans aucun pas le moins du monde influencé par l’existence du blond. Ce n’était pas très étonnant, puisqu’il ne parlait littéralement jamais ; d’ailleurs, ils n’étaient même pas dans la même classe. Tucker devait le connaître de nom, pourrait le reconnaître s’il le croisait dans la rue (et encore, Kenny ne pensait pas que Craig serait en mesure de le reconnaître s’il ne portait pas sa parka orange) mais c’était tout.</p><p>Les sentiments de Kenny n’étaient pas réciproques ; il en était parfaitement au courant. Ils n’étaient même pas assez proches pour être considérés comme connaissances, ce qui était terriblement désolant, vraiment. De plus, Craig avait toujours eu sa petite quantité d’admiratrices (que Kenny avait toujours regardé d’un œil sombre et envieux, tout en espérant être l’une d’entre elles) ; alors quelles chances avait-il ? Aucune, absolument pas une seule.</p><p>Kenny s’était résigné à cette idée ; il n’avait néanmoins pas encore réussi à se débarrasser de ses sentiments. Alors qu’il était trop préoccupé par ses rêveries (dont le sujet principal était un certain grand ténébreux aux beaux yeux vert anis, au visage hâlé, indifférent et impénétrable, doté d’une forte mâchoire et d’une voix grave qui faisait frissonner le blond) il se rendit soudainement compte que le garçon assis devant lui s’était retourné et lisait d’un œil curieux l’inscription « K + C » à l’intérieur du cœur, dessiné sur son cahier de notes.</p><p>Le teint du visage de Kenny passa de porcelaine à cramoisi en une demi-seconde, ses dizaines de taches de rousseur devenant invisibles sous la rougeur de ses joues, et il plaqua brusquement ses petites et douces mains sur le dessin afin de cacher les terribles preuves. Car le garçon devant lui n’était pas n’importe qui, non, non, il s’agissait de Clyde Donovan ; le meilleur ami de Craig Tucker.</p><p>Le visage du garçon se releva brutalement et il planta ses yeux marron dans les iris bleu clair de Kenny, ses sourcils de couleur chocolat (comme sa touffe de cheveux) se haussant très nettement. Clyde entrouvrit la bouche, l’air passablement surpris, puis ses lèvres se tordirent en un petit sourire satisfait et arrogant.</p><p>─ T’as un crush sur moi ?</p><p>Kenny fut d’abord empli d’une vague de confusion, car il avait été persuadé que Clyde avait découvert la terrible vérité et s’empresserait de le dire à son meilleur ami, et cette question l’avait pris par surprise. Puis Kenny se rendit compte que le prénom de Clyde commençait également par la lettre « c » et, le garçon n’étant pas réputé pour son gros cerveau, devina que Clyde avait sans doute dut croire qu’il s’agissait de lui, sans prendre en compte les couleurs pourtant significatives.</p><p>Kenny ne put s’en empêcher ; il éclata de rire. Son rire était mélodieux et heureux, et en général cela suffisait pour apporter un sourire sur le visage des gens. Clyde ne fit pas exception, et son expression s’adoucit.</p><p>─ Non, non Clyde, ce n’est pas toi, expliqua-t-il tout de même.</p><p>─ Ooooh, fit-t-il, très étonnant, vu mon charme infini.</p><p>Le blondinet lâcha un petit gloussement, car il avait toujours trouvé que Clyde était absolument adorable ; et s’il n’avait pas ses yeux entièrement focalisés sur Craig, alors peut-être que ce serait son meilleur ami qui aurait eu toute son attention, puis lui fit un petit clin d’œil.</p><p>─ Tu devrais lui dire, conseilla alors Clyde, et Kenny redevint sérieux. A la personne que tu kiffes, j’veux dire.</p><p>Kenny secoua négativement la tête avec force, et Clyde lâcha un petit rire en voyant à quel point il était terrifié et intimidé à l’idée de se confesser. En réponse, le garçon brun haussa les épaules.</p><p>─ Tu devrais lui donner ton numéro, ou quelque chose, ajouta-t-il avec sagesse (étonnant, vu le profil) et se retourna pour refaire face au tableau.</p><p>Le blond resta silencieux, pensif. Il réfléchissait au conseil du brun. Il devait avouer que ce serait franchement cool, s’il pouvait refiler son numéro à Craig. Mais il n’avait pas l’audace de le faire en personne. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alors de nouveau sur ses stylos à gel, et il eut soudain une idée. Une idée complètement folle, stupide, qui n’avait vraiment aucune chance de marcher, mais c’était une idée quand même et, merde, il pouvait au moins tenter sa chance, non ?</p><p>Kenny avait pris pour habitude d’observer le grand brun qui avait pris son cœur dès qu’il le pouvait. Que ce soit dans les couloirs, dans la cour de récréation, dehors parfois ; à chaque instant, vraiment. L’année passée, Kenny avait même établi l’emploi du temps de Craig rien qu’avec ses observations ; en écrivant sur une feuille et en ajoutant plein de petits cœurs partout (avec l’aide de Karen, d’ailleurs, qui trouvait ça adorable et l’encourageait toujours à tenter sa chance ; mais il était trop timide et persuadé que ce serait vain).</p><p>Et, cette année, Kenny avait découvert quelque chose ; malgré qu’ils ne soient pas dans la même classe, Craig avait le même professeur de mathématiques que Kenny. Dans la même salle. Seulement une heure après le cours du jeudi de Kenny, le brun avait le même. Et, en passant devant sa classe un jour, le blondinet avait remarqué un détail ─ qui n’était issue que d’une pure coïncidence, mais tout de même. Craig était assis à l’exacte même place que lui. En voyant cela, un essaim de papillons avait pris son envol dans son ventre et il avait été heureux toute la soirée.</p><p>Le fait était que Craig s’asseyait à la même place que lui et que dans une heure ─ s’il ne séchait pas, bien évidemment ─ il serait exactement au même endroit que Kenny. Et, aussi folle que fut son idée, celui-ci décida de la mettre en place.</p><p>Il s’arma d’un stylo, celui dont la couleur était un joli rose fuchsia à paillettes, et écrivit méticuleusement son numéro de téléphone sur la table qu’occuperait Craig à la fin de la journée. Il ajouta soigneusement un cœur à la fin, afin de bien mettre son numéro en avant.</p><p>Si personne ne l’effaçait d’ici-là et que Craig ne séchait pas les cours, il verrait forcément son numéro de portable ; car il l’avait écrit au milieu de la table, assez gros pour ne pas le manquer, et d’une couleur flashy. Il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que Kenny ne reçoive jamais un message du grand brun ; quelqu’un pourrait effacer le numéro, Craig pourrait sécher le cours, ou déciderait pour une raison x ou y de s’asseoir ailleurs, ou alors il verrait le numéro, mais déciderait qu’il n’en avait rien à faire et que ça ne l’intéressait pas, etc. etc.</p><p>Mais Kenny s’accrochait à cet infime espoir ; celui qui était que Craig verrait son numéro, et serait assez curieux pour lui envoyer un message.</p><p>La sonnerie du lycée résonna au-dessus de sa tête et, alors que la professeure criait les devoirs pour le prochain cours et que tout le monde rangeait ses cahiers sans l’écouter, bien content de pouvoir enfin rentrer à la maison à cette heure si peu tardive (Kenny finissait plus tôt le jeudi une semaine sur deux), le blond se surprit à attendre avec impatience le prochain cours de mathématiques de Craig, et ce qu’il déciderait de faire en voyant le numéro écrit de façon si suggestive sur sa table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[numéro inconnu]<br/>Craig.</p>
<p>Kenny resta un long moment figé, la respiration bloquée devant son écran, à lire et à relire ce délicieux prénom encore et encore. Puis son cœur reprit vie et battit la chamade, une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et un sourire ravi vint orner ses lèvres roses et pleines. <br/>C’était lui, c’était bien lui, son plan désespéré et ridicule avait fonctionné !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig était en train de se diriger vers son dernier cours de la journée lorsque l’idée de sécher lui effleura l’esprit. C’était très tentant ; il était fatigué, il avait bien envie d’une clope, il pourrait rentrer plus tôt et regarder un animé dans son lit ; bref, il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas aller en cours.</p>
<p>Puis il croisa le regard de Jimmy et de Token ; celui du premier l’incitait à venir avec un grand sourire, l’autre lui interdisait de sécher d’une expression sévère. Craig soupira, renonça à sa cigarette et à son animé, puis suivit ses amis et entra dans sa salle de classe de mathématiques.</p>
<p>Quel était le but, vraiment ? Il n’avait pas fait ses devoirs, ne comptait pas les faire, n’écouterait pas en cours et ne prendrait pas de notes. Il avait ce comportement dans toutes les matières, vraiment, mais Craig était également ce genre de personnes qui comprenaient spontanément certaines notions sans jamais réviser ; les sciences étaient son domaine (en contrepartie, ses moyennes dans les disciplines littéraire allaient de sept sur vingt à deux sur vingt).</p>
<p>Sans aucune pensée, agissant de façon automatique comme un robot qui suivait un programme, il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe et s’installa à sa place habituelle ; à la dernière table à côté de la fenêtre. Il lâcha son Eastpak noir (qui était tout plat et tout léger, puisqu’il n’avait ramené qu’un pauvre stylo Bic et un bout de papier qui traînait, sans doute un mot du CPE qu’il n’avait jamais regardé) sur la chaise à côté de la sienne et se laissa lourdement tomber sur cette dernière.</p>
<p>A la table devant lui, ses amis Jimmy et Token s’assirent et sortirent leurs affaires. Une honte que Clyde ne fût pas dans sa classe cette année, vraiment ; il ne le montrait pas, toutefois, il devait avouer que ne plus avoir son meilleur ami dans les parages était perturbant et ennuyant. Taper le visage de son meilleur ami avec sa trousse lui manquait vraiment.</p>
<p>Il comptait appuyer sa tête contre la vitre pour dormir un peu lorsque quelque chose de brillant et flashy attira son attention. Ses yeux vert anis se posèrent sur un écriteau directement gravé sur la table. Il se pencha, pris de curiosité, et se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait d’un numéro de téléphone écrit avec un stylo très rose à paillettes. Doté d’un cœur à la fin. Un tout petit sourire amusé courba ses fines lèvres et il relut le numéro, comme s’il allait le reconnaître magiquement.</p>
<p>Vu la façon dont le numéro était si joliment écrit, ainsi que la couleur utilisée et la présence du cœur, Craig supposait qu’il s’agissait sans doute d’une fille qui était à la recherche d’un peu de fun ; si tel était le cas, son numéro avait atteint les yeux de la bonne personne. Mais peut-être que Craig faisait fausse route, et qu’il s’agissait juste de quelqu’un qui voulait faire une blague. Peut-être que le numéro était un faux, ou attribué à une association ou quelque chose de ce type.</p>
<p>Craig s’en fichait, en fait ; le cours avait commencé, il était vraiment très ennuyé, et n’importe quelle excuse pour une distraction était de bienvenue. Il sortit son téléphone récemment placé sur le marché de la poche de sa large veste sombre et le plaça sur ses genoux, afin d’éviter de se le faire confisquer par le professeur. Il lança l’application contacts et lança quelques coups d’œil au numéro de téléphone sur son bureau, copiant le numéro sur son portable.</p>
<p>De ses deux théories, il espérait fortement qu’il s’agissait de la première. Il pianota sur le clavier et écrivit un court message, allant droit-au-but, puis il l’envoya avant que son esprit ne décidât de changer d’avis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny était allongé sur le ventre sur la surface molle (mais pas spécialement confortable) de son matelas lorsque son portable fissuré vibra à côté de lui. Il était en train de faire ses devoirs, écrivant avec ses stylos préférés (ceux à paillettes, bien évidemment) sur son cahier d’anglais. Il s’arrêta et attrapa distraitement son portable de ses fins doigts aux ongles manucurés et colorés, s’attendant à un message de l’un de ses amis ; tels que Stan, Kyle, Butters (heh, même Cartman) ou bien encore Bebe.</p>
<p>Ses pulsations cardiaques s’accélérèrent grandement lorsqu’il aperçut, sur l’écran de verrouillage de son portable, qu’il venait de recevoir un message d’un numéro inconnu. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose ; quelqu’un avait remarqué son numéro sur la table au fond de la classe. Tremblant d’anticipation, il ouvrit le message. En toute honnêteté, il avait momentanément oublié qu’il avait écrit son numéro sur la table seulement deux heures auparavant ; lorsqu’il était rentré chez lui, l’excitation s’était tuée et il n’avait plus vraiment espéré recevoir une quelconque réponse de la part de Craig (ça aurait été miraculeux, vraiment).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[numéro inconnu]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>J’ai vu ton numéro sur ma table en cours et je me faisais chier</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les yeux de Kenny s’écarquillèrent ; c’était bel et bien quelqu’un qui avait vu son numéro. Il regarda l’heure, et se rendit compte qu’il était seize heures trente-cinq… et que Craig Tucker était justement en cours à ce moment-là (du moins, s’il ne séchait pas). Le cœur de Kenny battait la chamade dans sa poitrine mais il ne s’autorisa pas à être ravi et excité, pas encore. Il y avait une chance pour que ce ne fût pas Craig ; mais quelqu’un du cours précédent, ou carrément un élève qui avait squatté sa place. Il ne pouvait pas espérer maintenant et risquer d’être déçu.</p>
<p>Néanmoins, lorsque le blond rédigea une courte réponse avec des doigts tremblants, il se rendit compte que c’était trop tard et qu’il était déjà en train d’imaginer mille scénarios possibles où Craig était bien celui qui l’avait contacté. <em>Pitié,</em> pensa-t-il, <em>faites que ce soit Craig.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le brun n’eut pas besoin d’attendre longtemps avant d’obtenir une réponse ; alors qu’il avait encore son regard dirigé sur son écran, trois bulles apparurent et bougèrent à la suite de son message avant que la réponse n’apparaisse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[numéro inconnu]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je ne pensais pas que quelqu’un allait vraiment m’envoyer un message…</em>
  <em> 🤭</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je peux savoir ton prénom ? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un petit sourire amusé se percha sur les lèvres de Craig ; il était de plus en plus convaincu par sa première théorie, c’était en tout cas ce que lui suggérait l’emoji. Il hésita un instant et considéra l’idée de donner son prénom. Puis il haussa les épaules et se dit « merde, pourquoi pas », tout en se rappelant qu’il ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[numéro inconnu]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Craig.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kenny resta un long moment figé, la respiration bloquée devant son écran, à lire et à relire ce délicieux prénom encore et encore. Puis son cœur reprit vie et battit la chamade, une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et un sourire ravi vint orner ses lèvres roses et pleines. C’était lui, c’était bien lui, son plan désespéré et ridicule avait fonctionné !</p>
<p>Son portable vibra dans sa main et coupa son train de pensées, un nouveau message de la part du brun venant s’ajouter au précédent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[numéro inconnu]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>T’es qui du coup ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Et Kenny vit les battements de son cœur battre plus fort encore à cette question, mais ce n’était cette fois-ci pas dû à la joie et à l’excitation, mais à l’angoisse. Pouvait-il vraiment se révéler à Craig ? Il considéra cette idée durant une dizaine de secondes, puis secoua négativement la tête pour lui-même.</p>
<p>Les chances que le grand brun se lassât et le laissât augmenteraient très nettement, s’il répondait honnêtement. Car, déjà, Kenny était persuadé que Craig n’en avait rien à faire de lui ; mais en plus il savait très bien que la curiosité retiendrait le garçon plus longtemps. Si Kenny décidait de se la jouer secret et anonyme, cela piquerait la curiosité et l’intrigue de Tucker, et il resterait sans doute plus longtemps afin de découvrir qui il était. Et quand il le découvrirait, le jeu cesserait et Craig se lasserait ; il passerait à autre chose.</p>
<p>Kenny en était absolument persuadé ; c’était l’esprit humain, après tout. Alors, essayant de ne pas penser au moment où il devrait finalement dire la vérité à Craig, ou que celui-ci déciderait de lui-même que le jeu n’était plus intéressant et amusant, il rédigea une réponse qui, il l’espérait, convaincrait Craig de rester. En attendant sa réponse (et espérant qu’il y en aurait une) Kenny renomma Craig dans ses contacts, plus qu’heureux de pouvoir le faire, lui qui n’avait jamais eu l’immense plaisir d’avoir le numéro du garçon enregistré sur son portable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[numéro inconnu]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je pourrais te dire mon nom, mais où serait le fun ? </em>
  <em>🤭</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig se surprit de nouveau à avoir un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en voyant la réponse de cette personne anonyme. Merde, ça n’allait pas du tout, il n’était pas censé sourire autant et son visage était censé rester blasé. Qui que soit cette personne, elle avait au moins le mérite de le faire sourire ; ce qui, franchement, était un réel exploit.</p>
<p>Il ne pouvait nier également que sa curiosité était désormais complètement piquée ; il trouvait le numéro de quelqu’un sur sa table, cette personne lui répondait, lui demandait son nom, mais ne lui donnait pas le sien en retour ? La distraction avait franchement le mérite d’en être une ; il avait tout oublié de son ennui. Il pianota de nouveau sur son clavier numérique et répondit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>C’est pas juste</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny sourit à la réponse de Craig et un élan d’adoration et de tendresse le submergea lorsqu’il imagina Craig bouder de façon enfantine devant son portable, au fond de sa classe de mathématiques.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu me boudes ? </em>
  <em>😔</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Si je te dis mon nom, tu risques de ne plus trouver ça intéressant et tu vas partir…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Et je vais me retrouver seul…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pour la énième fois depuis qu’il avait vu le numéro sur sa table, Craig se demanda quelles étaient les intentions de cette personne exactement, vu les intonations et les emojis qu’elle utilisait. Clairement, si cette personne souhaitait des nudes, elle serait très vite déçue ; Craig n’était pas du tout dans un endroit approprié, de toute façon.</p>
<p>Mais un détail avait capté l’attention du grand brun, et c’était le dernier mot du message de cette personne. Vu comment cette personne avait écrit correctement jusque-là, la possibilité qu’elle eût fait une faute d’accord aussi évidente était peu probable. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu’une seule chose ; la première théorie de Craig était à moitié fausse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tant que t’es pas Stanpute ou Cartmerde, je risque pas de partir tout de suite : je suis toujours en cours, et je me fais toujours autant chier.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>T’es une meuf ou un gars ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny écarquilla les yeux à son message. C’était perturbant de voir le prénom de deux de ses amis sur le tchat ; Kenny n’était clairement pas aussi connu que ses deux amis (Stan était la star quarterback, et Cartman ─ eh bien, Cartman était la principale source de chaos à South Park), mais il était très proche d’eux. Savoir que Craig était si près de découvrir son identité, bien qu’il n’en eût aucune idée, c’était… excitant et tentant, mais surtout effrayant.</p>
<p>Puis son regard bleu clair passa sur la question qui avait suivi, et il se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure. En toute franchise, il avait longuement hésité à rajouter à un « e » à la fin de son mot ; car il avait craint que l’intérêt de Craig diminuerait s’il avait su qu’il était un garçon. Mais il n’avait pas non plus eu envie de lui mentir, alors il avait préféré ne pas accorder au féminin ─ espérant que Craig ne remarquerait pas. Mais Craig avait remarqué, bien évidemment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[numéro inconnu]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>T’en fais pas, je suis ni l’un ni l’autre. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>C’est vraiment important ? Tu n’as pas besoin de savoir ce qu’il y a entre mes jambes… </em>
  <em>🙈</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je suis une Princesse de toute façon, ça ne se fait pas.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pour la énième fois (quelque chose n’allait clairement pas) les lèvres de Craig se recourbèrent en un petit sourire amusé sans qu’il ne leur autorisât. OK, donc, cette personne (sans doute un garçon, mais Craig gardait un certain doute) était définitivement en train de flirter. Ce qui attisa encore plus la curiosité du brun, car il souhaitait sincèrement connaître son identité. Mais, d’un certain côté, il devait avouer que c’était effectivement plus amusant comme ça.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ça marche, Princesse.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ses yeux vert anis s’attardèrent sur le surnom un certain temps, puis il décida de renommer son tout nouveau contact sous ce nom. C’était mieux qu’un numéro inconnu, très clairement. Il n’avait juste plus qu’à prier pour que ni Clyde ni aucun autre de ses amis ne voie ce surnom, car il ne verrait jamais la fin de cette histoire.</p>
<p>Plongé dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte ensuite qu’il venait de recevoir un nouveau message de la part de sa nouvelle connaissance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>C’est amusant de savoir que t’as aucune idée de qui je suis, alors que je sais parfaitement qui tu es…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu sais parfaitement qui je suis ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alleeeeeeeez, dis ton prénom</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Craig patienta quelques secondes, mais la réponse ne se fit pas tarder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Bien sûr que je sais qui tu es, Craig Tucker</em> <em>🤭😼</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Qui ne le sait pas ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Si je te dis mon prénom, tu ne vas plus trouver ça amusant et tu vas partir</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Craig supposait, qu’effectivement, la plupart des gens à South Park High le connaissaient ; pas forcément de près, mais au moins de réputation et de nom. Il ne s’en vantait pas (contrairement à Clyde) ; c’était juste comme ça et il s’en fichait éperdument.</p>
<p>Il finit également par venir à la conclusion que Princesse (ça lui semblait étrange de s’adresser à cette personne avec un tel nom) avait raison et que ce ne serait plus amusant pour lui s’il savait immédiatement à qui il parlait. Il arrêta d’insister.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>T’as raison, je risque de me lasser si j’apprends qui t’es. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sauf, bien sûr, si je te connais et que t’es vraiment baisable.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alors que Craig était satisfait de sa réponse, un doute le submergea subitement et un début de panique (très bref) le surprit. Eh merde.</p>
<p>Il s’empressa d’envoyer de nouveaux messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Attends</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rassure-moi, t’es pas mineur ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sois honnête.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Si tu me mens et que j’apprends que t’as 15 piges, je serais vraiment énervé.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un grand sourire amusé recourba les lèvres de Kenny en lisant les messages qu’il venait de recevoir. Il hésita à faire un peu peur à Craig en ne répondant pas tout de suite, puis se décida à être gentil ; le pauvre chou ne méritait pas ça.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Promis juré je suis majeur.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>En fait, on a le même âge…</em>
  <em> 🙈</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Enfin, t’es né un peu plus tôt que moi dans l’année, mais c’est tout.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny n’attendit qu’une dizaine de secondes avant que la réponse n’apparaisse sur son écran, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu’il était véritablement en train de discuter avec Craig. Avec Craig Tucker, bordel. Il s’était résigné à l’idée de devoir le regarder de loin jusqu’à être diplômé sans jamais avoir eu l’opportunité de s’approcher de lui.</p>
<p>Kenny était tellement heureux d’avoir décidé d’écrire son numéro sur la table, tellement heureux que Craig n’avait pas séché, l’avait vu, et avait décidé de le contacter… Il devrait peut-être aller faire un gros câlin à Clyde, un de ces jours, car c’était lui qui avait donné à Kenny l’idée de donner son numéro de téléphone à Craig. Purée, si Clyde savait que c’était avec son meilleur ami qu’il avait essayé de le caser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, donc en plus de ça tu me stalk ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nickel.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un gloussement mélodieux quitta les lèvres de Kenny, et il replaça distraitement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée. Il se redressa en position assise sur son lit et passa sa main sur sa jupe pour la lisser et enlever les potentiels plis. Lorsqu’il sortait dehors ─ surtout quand il allait en cours, en fait ─ il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, quasiment ; un tee-shirt, un jean noir (parfois intact, parfois avec des écorchures aux jambes, qu’elles soient volontaires ou accidentelles) et, évidemment, son éternelle parka orange.</p>
<p>Mais quand il rentrait chez lui, il s’empressait de se changer pour enfiler une mini-jupe, un crop-top, ou d’autres vêtements mignons du même type. Il craignait un peu les réactions des gens, s’il se mettait à porter des vêtements de fille. Il en avait toujours voulu, mais n’avait jamais véritablement osé ─ l’ancienne époque où il jouait au <em>Bâton de la Vérité</em> avec ses amis était la seule fois où il avait osé porter une robe en public ; il n’en regrettait rien.</p>
<p>Mais sa famille n’était pas contre, alors il ne se retenait pas lorsqu’il était à la maison. Évidemment, Karen adorait et le soutenait à deux cents pour cent ; c’était d’ailleurs elle qui l’avait aidé à coudre sa première jupe avant qu’il n’eût l’argent de s’en acheter une (et bien d’autres). Kevin, son grand-frère, lui avait dit que c’était mignon, et ne s’en était pas préoccupé plus que cela. Ses parents avaient d’abord été très étonnés, et il semblait à Kenny que son père avait eu un peu de mal au début, mais ils avaient dû s’habituer car ils ne le regardaient plus étrangement lorsqu’il sortait de sa chambre en robe, désormais. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus, ces réactions lui suffisaient amplement.</p>
<p>Kenny lâcha son portable sur son lit et s’étira, se sentant un peu tendu en raison de sa longue position sans bouger. Cela faisait près d’une heure qu’il discutait avec Craig, ce qui voulait dire qu’il avait presque terminé ses cours et qu’il se déplacerait dans peu de temps. Et Kenny avait beau être ravi de discuter avec le grand brun, il devait terminer ses devoirs.</p>
<p>Laissant son portable de côté, le sourire aux lèvres, il se repencha sur ses cahiers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Qu’est-ce ça avait été que ça ? Avait-il entendu leur discussion ? Avait-il eu une soudaine illumination et s’était rendu compte qu’il était la personne avec qui il discutait par message ? <br/>Où était-ce pour une autre raison ?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>─ Je n’ai <em>pas</em> de sable dans mon vagin, gros lard, protesta Kyle avec véhémence.</p>
<p>─ Je retiens que tu ne nies pas le fait d’avoir un vagin, par contre, intéressant, répliqua Cartman. Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais nous dire, Kahl ?</p>
<p>Le rouquin roula des yeux tout en soupirant, puis marmonna ;</p>
<p>─ S’il y a bien une meuf ici, c’est toi Cartman ; t’as plus de seins que certaines filles.</p>
<p>Ce qui évidemment eut le don d’énerver le garçon au plus haut point ;</p>
<p>─ Hey ! Je suis pas gros, c’est que du muscle !</p>
<p>Il y eut un temps de silence, où Kyle roulait de nouveau les yeux, puis Cartman reprit la parole.</p>
<p>─ En parlant de meuf, tu fous quoi Kinny ?</p>
<p>La tête de ses amis se tourna simultanément vers lui, mais il ne les remarqua pas et continua de regarder distraitement dans le lointain. En fait, il n’était pas complètement perdu dans ses pensées ; il regardait un point bien particulier. Il se trouvait dans un couloir du lycée en compagnie de ses amis et, à seulement une quinzaine de mètres d’eux, tout en plus, le groupe de Tucker discutait dans un coin.</p>
<p>Alors évidemment, Kenny avait passé les cinq dernières minutes à admirer le grand brun de loin, tout en essayant de rester discret pour n’attirer l’attention de personne (et certainement pas la sienne). Craig écoutait la conversation que tenait ses amis, parfois il intervenait, relançait un débat qui provoquait des cris et de l’agitation de la part de ses amis, puis il retournait un peu dans sa bulle, pour ensuite revenir dans la direction et dire quelque chose qui atteignait Clyde, sans doute des moqueries ou des taquineries.</p>
<p>─ Allô, Ken ? Ici la Terre.</p>
<p>Kenny se rendit subitement compte qu’on lui parlait, et il tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami Stan, devant lever la tête pour poser ses yeux bleus sur ses iris gris pâle. Il avait un sourire amusé sur le visage, mais il semblait également curieux par ce qui attirait tant son attention. Il regarda derrière la silhouette de Kenny, son regard cherchant un point intéressant à regarder, et passant directement derrière le groupe de Tucker sans leur accorder la moindre attention.</p>
<p>─ Kinny…</p>
<p>L’intéressé tourna alors la tête vers Cartman et planta ses yeux dans iris hétérochromes ; le garçon ─ dont une partie de sa graisse avait effectivement été remplacée par du muscle au fil des années ─ le regardait suspicieusement, le regard sombre et le visage grave.</p>
<p>─ Je te jure que si tu baves devant Clyde, je ne t’adresserai plus jamais la parole, dit-il.</p>
<p>Kenny fronça les sourcils et secoua négativement la tête.</p>
<p>─ Hum, non, t’inquiète pas pour ça.</p>
<p>Il avait cru qu’il regardait Clyde ? Bah, il valait mieux ça que la vérité, non ? Il semblait à Kenny que Cartman détestait Clyde parce qu’il le trouvait affreusement stupide, mais il savait également qu’il haïssait Craig pour être un connard.</p>
<p>─ Si tu baves devant n’importe lequel de ces enfoirés, en fait.</p>
<p>─ Cartman ! intervint Kyle en s’énervant de nouveau. Tu n’as pas ton mot à dire sur les fréquentations amoureuses de Kenny !</p>
<p>Les sourcils de l’intéressé se froncèrent encore, car il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ils avaient pu changer de sujet de discussion <em>à ce point.</em></p>
<p>─ Vous vous faites des idées-</p>
<p>Mais il fut de nouveau coupé par Cartman, qui ignora royalement son intervention ainsi que celle du rouquin.</p>
<p>─ Jimmy a le mérite d’être cool, mais je souhaite plus qu’un handicapé pour mon meilleur pote.</p>
<p>Cette fois-ci, Stan rejoignit Kyle lorsque ce dernier répéta son nom d’un ton énervé, et Kenny ne se contenta que de rouler des yeux.</p>
<p>─ A la limite tu peux tester avec Token, c’est un bon parti, continua le grand garçon aux yeux hétérochromes.</p>
<p>Le rouquin vit encore rouge à cette remarque (d’un certain côté, il était toujours énervé dès que Cartman ouvrait la bouche) et lui fit une tape sur l’épaule, qui fit reculer Eric. Celui-ci se massa l’épaule tout en lançant à Kyle un regard noir.</p>
<p>─ Tu dis ça seulement parce que Token est le plus riche, dit Kyle d’un ton accusateur.</p>
<p>─ Oui, justement, répliqua Cartman comme s’il s’agissait de l’évidence même. C’est l’unique raison qui fait de lui un bon parti.</p>
<p><em>─ Cart</em>-</p>
<p>─ Mais certainement pas Clyde.</p>
<p>Puis le visage de Cartman se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût.</p>
<p>─ Et surtout pas cet enfoiré de Tucker ; c’est un connard narcissique et arrogant qui cherche la merde avec tout le monde-…</p>
<p>─ C’est drôle ça, intervint Kyle en même temps que Cartman, j’en connais un autre de connard narcissique et arrogant qui cherche la merde avec tout le monde.</p>
<p>─ T’es juste jaloux de sa Maserati, lâcha alors Kenny, ce qui gagna l’attention de ses trois amis.</p>
<p>Kyle hocha la tête car il était tout à fait d’accord, et Stan lâcha un « oof » à l’adresse de Cartman comme si celui-ci venait de se prendre un coup de poing. Cartman resta figé un instant, comme s'il venait vraiment de se faire frapper, puis il serra sa mâchoire et un muscle sauta furtivement sur sa joue ; lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il avait l’air sincèrement irrité.</p>
<p>─ Kinny, tu n’y connais rien en voiture parce que t’es pauvre, alors tais-toi, je ne suis <em>pas</em> jaloux de sa-</p>
<p>─ T’es <em>complètement </em>jaloux de sa Maserati ! s’écria Kyle en éclatant de rire, comme s’il avait trouvé le chantage ultime contre Cartman, dont le visage commençait à devenir rouge d’embarras et d’énervement.</p>
<p>─ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta Maman de t’en acheter une ? Si elle économise pendant un mois ou deux en écartant bien les jambes et en ouvrant la bouche en grand, ça devrait le faire, intervint Kenny avec un petit sourire satisfait, sachant que ça allait faire taire Cartman pour de bon.</p>
<p>Stan écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres s’élargirent en un grand sourire amusé, et il relâcha un « oof » plus bruyant que le précédent, tout en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Kenny et en finissant par ricaner. Kenny se sentait un peu mal de viser le point sensible d’Eric tout en insultant sa mère qui n’avait jamais rien fait de mal au blondinet, mais ce dernier était agacé que Cartman osât dire du mal des amis de Craig et de celui-ci, car il avait une place toute particulière dans son cœur. Ce n’était pas comme si Kenny avait besoin de la bénédiction de Cartman, de toute façon…</p>
<p>Alors que Cartman tentait de faire taire les ricanements stupides de Stan en insultant sa copine Wendy de tous les noms (sans succès ; Stanley avait apparemment trouvé cet échange et la réplique de Kenny absolument hilarants), Kenny retourna la tête vers le groupe d’amis au loin afin de retourner à sa contemplation de son grand brun favori (désolé, Stan ; mais Craig était numéro un) lorsqu’il se rendit compte que Craig était déjà en train de le regarder.</p>
<p>Le sang monta immédiatement au visage du blond et il fut soulagé de constater qu’il avait heureusement sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête ; il soutint le regard perçant et pénétrant de Craig quelques instants avant que celui-ci ne détournât les yeux pour les reposer sur ses amis, l’air indifférent et imperturbable.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Kenny étaient écarquillés, son visage était cramoisi et son cœur battait la chamade. Qu’est-ce ça avait été que ça ? Pourquoi le regardait-il ? Avait-il entendu leur discussion ? Avait-il eu une soudaine illumination et s’était rendu compte qu’il était la personne avec qui il discutait par message ? Où était-ce pour une autre raison ?</p>
<p>Le blond résista à la tentation de regarder Craig de nouveau, et attendit une petite minute avant de lui lancer un regard discret ; il regardait encore ses amis, écoutait la discussion, et le coin de ses lèvres était retroussé en un tout petit sourire amusé ; Kenny adorait ce sourire, il était discret mais charmant, et faisait apparaître une adorable fossette sur sa joue gauche. Le blond était conscient qu’il avait lui-même plusieurs fossettes sur les joues lorsqu’il souriait, mais Craig n’en avait qu’une seule et ça la rendait impossible à ne pas la voir.</p>
<p>Soudain, Craig se détacha de la discussion de ses amis et sortit son portable de la poche de sa sombre veste ─ qui était ouverte sur un sweat bleu foncé ─ et commença à pianoter sur son écran, ignorant désormais complètement ses amis ─ qui ne devaient sans doute pas être très étonnés, vu le caractère un peu antisocial de leur ami géant.</p>
<p>Kenny le regardait faire, un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres, sans se poser trop de questions ; du moins, jusqu’à ce que son propre portable vibrât dans la poche de sa large parka orange. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Craig relevait la tête, le portable toujours en main, et regardait ses amis d’un air désintéressé. Le blond parierait tout ce qu’il possédait (ce qui n’était pas grand-chose, vraiment) que Craig venait de lui envoyer un message.</p>
<p>Le blond hésita ; il pouvait ne pas répondre, afin d’éviter tout problème (ses amis étaient à côté, par exemple, et s’il voyait le nom du contact avec lequel il discutait, eh bien… ; Kenny frissonna à cette pensée. Et puis Craig pourrait peut-être avoir quelques suspicions également si jamais il regardait les mouvements de Kenny et remarquerait qu’il pianotait sur son écran de façon synchronisée avec les messages que le brun envoyait et recevait) ; puis Kenny se dit que Craig n’avait aucune raison de le suspecter, et il ne voulait pas non plus le faire attendre (bien que l’idée de se faire désirer et de voir la réaction de Craig s’il ne recevait aucune réponse était fort tentante).</p>
<p>Ne pouvant pas résister à la tentation, Kenny sortit discrètement son portable de sa poche et cliqua sur sa toute nouvelle notification, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur ses amis (qui étaient repartis dans une nouvelle discussion).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Salut Princesse</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny mentirait s’il affirmait que son cœur ne faisait pas de la gymnastique à chaque fois que Craig le surnommait Princesse. Il n’aurait jamais cru que le grand brun garderait le surnom et déciderait de l’appeler ainsi (<em>merde</em>, Kenny n’aurait même jamais cru qu’il parlerait un jour à Craig ; et pourtant cela se passait vraiment).</p>
<p>Il se dépêcha d’écrire une réponse en essayant de rester le plus discret possible ; juste au cas où.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je te manque déjà ? </em>
  <em>🤭🙈</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny releva la tête et lança un regard discret à Craig, dont la tête se repenchait en direction de son portable qui venait de vibrer dans ses mains (cela donna d’ailleurs l’idée à Kenny de mettre le sien en silencieux, afin de rester le plus discret possible) et observa sa réaction. Le blond fut plus que ravi en voyant le petit sourire amusé recourber les lèvres fines de Craig, et son propre visage se fendit d’un sourire éclatant ; cependant dissimulé sous la capuche de sa parka orange.</p>
<p>Kenny ne regrettait clairement pas d’avoir répondu, car il pouvait directement voir les réactions de Craig et… eh bien, ça n’avait pas de prix. Il attendit patiemment une réponse, son cœur manquant de rater un battement lorsqu’un nouveau message apparut sur son écran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Te flatte pas trop, je m’ennuyais juste</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le blond relança un coup d’œil au groupe situé à une quinzaine de mètres de lui, et vit les lèvres de Craig bouger alors qu’il disait quelque chose à l’adresse de ses amis. Il n’avait pas l’air de beaucoup s’ennuyer, pourtant… Kenny hésita à instant à le taquiner en lui rappelant qu’il était pourtant en compagnie de ses amis, et qu’il n’avait pas l’air de beaucoup s’ennuyer, mais ne considéra pas cette idée bien longtemps ; ils étaient les seuls dans les parages, et il serait alors directement cramé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Bien sûr, bien sûr…</em> <em>🤭😼</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig lut la réponse qu’il venait de recevoir et ne put retenir le petit sourire amusé qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines ─ <em>encore.</em> Il avait menti pour sauver son égo, mais il était évident qu’il n’avait pas recontacté Princesse juste parce qu’il s’ennuyait ; certes, ses amis pouvaient se montrer chiants, mais pas non plus à ce point. Il était juste en train de penser à lui (<em>elle ?</em> honnêtement, il avait encore un léger doute) et avait décidé de le contacter ─ ce n’était pas comme si Princesse lui <em>manquait</em>.</p>
<p>Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours, et Craig se trouvait devant sa salle en compagnie de ses amis (y compris Clyde, qui avait cours dans une salle à proximité ; avec les idiots qui étaient à une quinzaine de mètres devant eux, d’ailleurs).</p>
<p>Il comptait retourner sur son portable lorsque Clyde s’exclama à ses côtés ;</p>
<p>─ Oh merde ! fit-il.</p>
<p>Jimmy et Token lui lancèrent un regard curieux ; Craig ne se contenta que de hausser les sourcils (dont le droit était fendu en deux par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre sur son teint hâlé). Son ami brun semblait soudain légèrement paniqué, comme s’il avait oublié quelque chose d’important et venait tout juste de s’en souvenir ─ comme des devoirs, par exemple.</p>
<p>Clyde ignora ses amis et apporta ses mains autour de sa bouche pour faire un effet porte-voix, puis s’écria ;</p>
<p>─ Stan ! Mec ! Y’avait des devoirs en espagnol ?</p>
<p>Craig suivit son regard et vit que l’interpelé cessait toute discussion avec ses amis pour regarder Clyde. Il parut réfléchir un instant (Craig trouvait qu’il avait une tête stupide ; mais encore, Craig trouvait <em>toujours </em>que Stan était putain de stupide) puis il tourna la tête vers son ami Kyle (Craig ne pensait pas grand-chose de lui ; il n’était pas particulièrement amical ni hostile, il était OK), qui regarda son meilleur ami avec une expression sévère.</p>
<p>Se rendant compte que le rouquin ne lui répondrait pas, le regard du brun se tourna alors vers Cartman et lui murmura la même question que venait de lui poser Clyde.</p>
<p>─ Peut-être. Peut-être pas.</p>
<p>Stan ignora la réponse de Cartman (Craig détestait Cartman, alors il détourna également les yeux) et le brun tourna la tête vers la plus petite silhouette du groupe, dissimulée sous une parka orange bien trop grande.</p>
<p>─ Ken, y’avait des devoirs ?</p>
<p>Le garçon dut sans doute répondre, car Stan parut rassuré, mais il avait parlé trop bas et Craig n’arriva pas à entendre sa voix. Le groupe d’idiots retourna alors son attention sur eux, et Stan répondit à la question de Clyde (ils étaient tous les deux amis car, en plus d’être dans la même classe cette année, ils faisaient partie de la même équipe de sport, avec Token également) ;</p>
<p>─ Nan, Clyde, y’en avait pas !</p>
<p>─ Cool merci !</p>
<p>Ils retournèrent chacun à leur occupation respective, mais Craig ne tourna pas immédiatement la tête vers ses amis, car il avait de nouveau accroché le regard de Kenny avec le sien. Il plongea ses yeux vert anis dans ses jolies iris bleu clair, car ses yeux étaient vraiment la seule partie visible de son visage, en raison de la capuche et du col qui le recouvrait. Craig n’était même pas sûr de réellement se souvenir du visage du blond (il se rappelait qu’il était blond, c’était déjà un miracle) sans sa parka ; il tenta de se mémoriser, mais n’obtint qu’une image floue et vague.</p>
<p>Craig ne savait pas vraiment trop quoi penser de Kenny ; il savait ce que tout le monde savait, soit qu’il était pauvre et qu’il avait eu à l’époque une réputation de traînée (mais elle n’avait été fondée que sur des rumeurs à l’origine douteuse), et c’était à peu près tout. Il lui semblait que leur dernier échange remontait à l’école primaire ; mais, dans son souvenir, Kenny était le moins pire de ses amis. Alors qu’il détournait les yeux de son regard clair et bleuté, il décida que son avis sur le blondinet était neutre.</p>
<p>Puis il se rappela de son début de conversation avec Princesse et décida d’y retourner, toujours autant intrigué par cette personne qui le connaissait mais qu’il ne connaissait pas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Craig]<br/>Stripe est sous le charme</p>
<p>[Kenny]<br/>Squeak demande Stripe en mariage !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela faisait désormais une semaine entière que Kenny discutait avec Craig par message, que le grand brun faisait partie de sa vie et de son quotidien comme si ça avait toujours été le cas. Le blond devait avouer que c’était fantastique ; c’était tout ce qu’il avait toujours souhaité, et il ne pourrait pas en être plus heureux.</p>
<p>A part si, bien sûr, Craig savait qui il était et décidait quand même de continuer de lui parler, par message et en face-à-face. Mais Kenny savait qu’il ne pouvait pas tout avoir, et il avait déjà beaucoup. Parfois, il s’en voulait un peu de faire ça ; il avait l’impression de tromper Craig, de tromper sa confiance, car il restait persuadé que si le grand brun apprenait qui il était vraiment, il en serait extrêmement dégoûté et lui en voudrait.</p>
<p>Kenny n’avait pas une très grande estime de lui-même ; sans doute car il vivait dans la pauvreté, et qu’il avait été habitué à être traité comme de la merde par les autres. Tout le monde n’était pas comme ça, certes, mais il y en avait bien assez pour que son assurance en fût chamboulée.</p>
<p>Kenny termina de colorier le dernier ongle de sa main avec du verni bleu foncé et recapuchonna le tube, regardant son travail en écartant les doigts. Au fil du temps, il avait parfaitement maîtrisé la technique et ses ongles étaient impeccables ; aucune trace de verni sur ses doigts, et aucun pâté qui aurait fait tache (ça n’avait pas été évident ; au début, il ratait toujours à un moment ou à un autre, ce qui avait le don de sacrément l’énerver).</p>
<p>Content de son travail, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit ; il attrapa son vieil iPhone à la coque rose et à l’écran un peu fissuré et prit une photographie de ses doigts repliés sur sa paume, tenant en-dessous une partie de la manche de son pull mauve, une jolie bague dotée de gravures de fleur sur chaque doigt. Tous les vêtements, tout le maquillage, tous les bijoux qu’achetaient Kenny étaient volontairement choisis pour ressembler à de la marque ou du moins à de la qualité acceptable ; mais ce n’était en réalité que des produits d’occasion qu'il rafistolait si besoin ou vendus peu cher.</p>
<p>Avec le peu d’argent qu’il possédait, il devait trouver toutes les techniques et les raccourcis pour s’acheter ce qu’il souhaitait (et il n’aurait jamais pu le faire s’il ne travaillait pas les week-ends et quelques soirs de la semaine à <em>Tweek Bros.</em>)</p>
<p>Sans plus tarder, il ouvrit sa page de discussion avec Craig (qui devenait de plus en plus longue ; parfois, ils discutaient jusque tard dans la nuit, et Kenny s’endormait devant son portable avec un doux sourire aux lèvres) et envoya directement un message accompagné, en pièce jointe, de la photographie de ses doigts manucurés et colorés de bleu foncé (il se demanda si Craig allait percuter en se rendant qu'il s'agissait d'une référence à sa personne).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je me suis fait des beaux ongles, regarde </em>
  <em>💅</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig était en train de flemmarder sur son lit lorsque son portable vibra à côté de lui. Stripe était allongé sur son torse et grignotait le cordon de son sweat (mais il était trop mignon, alors il ne pouvait se résoudre à l’idée de lui rependre ; il avait toujours eu un faible pour les adorables petites choses, et les rongeurs en faisaient définitivement partie) alors il fit exprès de bouger le moins possible pour attraper son cellulaire.</p>
<p>Il appuya sur sa nouvelle notification et vit un nouveau message de Princesse, le plus petit des sourires venant de nouveau refaire surface sur son visage indifférent et impénétrable. Il regarda la photographie et admira les beaux ongles qu’il s’était fait, étrangement content de remarquer le coloris bleu foncé (qui était de loin son favori). Craig adorait ce qui était joli à regarder ; ce qui semblait sans doute évident, mais le brun avait toujours été très conscient du maquillage sur les filles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Adorable.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puis il pensa à autre chose qui était vraiment putain d’adorable, soit Stripe, et il tourna la tête vers son rongeur préféré. Il lança l’appareil photo de son portable et immortalisa l’adorable bouille que faisait son petit animal marron et blanc et décida de l’envoyer à Princesse.</p>
<p>Il n’arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre comment, mais Princesse (d’ailleurs, Craig avait décidé d’abandonner son questionnement sur son genre ; garçon, fille ou autre, cette personne était adorable dans tous les cas) avait réussi à surmonter l’insurmontable ; non seulement il avait réussi à garder l’attention de Craig pendant si longtemps, mais en plus le brun passait une très grosse partie de son temps sur son portable à lui parler.</p>
<p>Et c’était un véritable exploit, car Craig <em>détestait</em> répondre aux messages (quand ses amis lui en envoyaient, il mettait parfois des jours à répondre, parfois pas du tout) et il avait la plupart du temps une centaine de choses en tête qu’il ferait mieux au lieu de rester sur son portable ; pourtant Princesse lui parlait, et il répondait immédiatement, parfois ils parlaient durant des heures consécutives sans s’arrêter, et Craig ne voyait même pas le temps passer. Incroyable, vraiment.</p>
<p>Et c’était justement parce que c’était si inhabituel que Craig ne s’autorisait pas à trop y penser. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons qui le poussaient à être aussi intrigué par Princesse, et il n’avait étrangement pas envie de les comprendre.</p>
<p>Il écrivit un court message en accompagnement avec la photographie de son rongeur préféré.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stripe aussi kiffe bien</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lorsque Kenny avait lu l’avis de Craig à propos de ses ongles, son cœur avait raté un battement et ses joues s’étaient colorées d’un rouge vif. <em>Adorable</em>. Craig trouvait ses ongles adorables. Un sourire ravi vint orner ses lèvres roses et pleines, montrant momentanément le petit espace entre ses deux dents de devant.</p>
<p>Puis son regard bleu tomba sur une mignonne petite créature poilue et il sentit son cœur fondre en comprenant qu’il s’agissait du petit animal de compagnie de Craig. Il éprouvait également un élan de tendresse et de joie en remarquant que le brun <em>échangeait</em> avec lui et lui montrait son petit animal.</p>
<p>Ce n’était peut-être pas forcément grand-chose, mais Kenny ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir à quel point cela différait du quotidien, où Craig était si froid et si peu réceptif avec n’importe qui (à part peut-être ses amis proches, mais il avait tout de même ses moments où il se renfermait tout seul dans sa bulle). Même au début de leur relation virtuelle, Craig n’était pas très bavard ; Kenny lui envoyait les premiers messages, animait la discussion, et Craig répondait de façon brève et presque réticente.</p>
<p>Un petit couinement aigu attira l’attention du blondinet, et sa tête se tourna immédiatement vers la cage qui était posée dans un coin de sa chambre. Il se leva et s’approcha de ses deux petites souris ; il ouvrit la porte de la cage et prit délicatement l’une de ses souris brunes dans sa main ; elle se blottit confortablement dans le creux de sa paume et lâcha un tout petit couinement. Un sourire s’était déjà perché sur ses lèvres roses et pleines, attendri devant son adorable petit rongeur, et il s’empressa de prendre une photographie pour l’envoyer à Craig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Squeak souhaite bien le bonjour à Stripe </em>
  <em>🙈</em>
  <em>🥰</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aw. La photographie de Princesse l’avait atteint en plein cœur ; sans le savoir, il avait visé son point faible. Craig observa quelques instants la petite bête poilue dans le creux de la main de son correspondant, puis reprit une photographie de son cochon d’Inde favori, qui avait cessé de grignoter le cordon de son sweat. Il ajouta plein de petits cœurs autour de la tête de son animal et envoya la photographie à Princesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stripe est sous le charme</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Kenny et il positionna doucement une main (celle qui ne tenait pas Squeak) sur son cœur, l’entendant battre la chamade. Merde, Craig n’avait pas le droit d’être si adorable comme ça. Kenny reprit son portable et prit une nouvelle photo de Squeak, et y dessina des rougeurs sur les joues et ajouta deux emojis représentant deux doigts qui se touchent au niveau de ses pattes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Squeak demande Stripe en mariage </em>
  <em>😳😍💍</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En attendant une réponse, Kenny reposa Squeak dans sa cage et caressa doucement la tête de l’autre souris. Elles étaient sœurs et le blondinet les avait trouvées quelques mois auparavant dans un trou à l’intérieur du mur, alors qu’elles étaient encore bébés. Kenny ne savait que trop bien que si son père ou sa mère étaient tombés dessus, ils les auraient sans aucun doute tuées.</p>
<p>Alors le blondinet les avait prises et les avait tout d’abord déposées dans une boîte, le temps d’acheter une cage. Il garda cependant cette information pour lui et n’en parla pas à Craig, qui devait sans aucun doute penser qu’il avait eu ses souris dans une animalerie, et non parce que sa maison insalubre en regorgeait.</p>
<p>Le portable de Kenny vibra dans ses mains et il vit une photographie d’une femme habillée d’une robe de mariage que Craig avait sans aucun doute trouvée sur Internet ; il avait cependant rajouté la tête de Stripe à la place de celle de la mariée. Kenny éclata de rire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stripe a dit oui</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny fit un sourire et tourna la tête vers Squeak.</p>
<p>─ Tu vas te marier, lui chuchota-t-il.</p>
<p>Puis il prit une photographie de sa deuxième souris et l’envoya à Craig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nesqueak sera l’invitée d’honneur </em>
  <em>💍</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig afficha un petit sourire en voyant une deuxième adorable petite créature au nom tout aussi mignon que la première. Eh bah merde, il semblait bien que Princesse et lui avaient trouvé un nouveau point commun en plus des animés ; les petits rongeurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On doit absolument organiser le meilleur des mariages</em>
  <em>😎</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>J’suis nul en organisation, je te laisse faire</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah non ! Tu m’aides à organiser, sinon c’est pas juste</em>
  <em>😼</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dresse la liste des invités…</em>
  <em>💅</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig lâcha une petite expiration du nez, soit un rire à sa façon, et secoua doucement la tête à l’adresse de personne en particulier. Il ne pouvait cependant nier qu’un petit sourire amusé recourbait ses fines lèvres, dû au comportement enfantin de Princesse et de sa tendance à surutiliser les emojis.</p>
<p>Craig réfléchit un moment à des invités potentiels pour ce mariage fictif (il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait cet effort ; il n’était pas ce genre de personne du tout. Si Clyde lui avait demandé la même chose, il aurait bâillé et aurait laissé son portable dans un coin sans lui répondre afin de vaquer à une autre activité).</p>
<p>Et pourtant, il se surprit en train de réfléchir sérieusement à la tâche qui lui était confiée et à rédiger une réponse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clyde, je suppose, sinon il me fera la gueule pendant trois semaines.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La famille de Squeak ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Et toi, évidemment</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son cœur en voyant que Craig pensait à la famille de Squeak et à lui. Même si ce n’était qu’un simple jeu, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir touché. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il pianota sur l’écran de son portable de ses doigts fins aux ongles manucurés et colorés de bleu foncé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Et la famille de Stripe ?</em>
  <em>👉👈</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stripe n’a pas de famille, c’est un solitaire.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le sourire de Kenny persista et devint attendri. <em>Comme toi</em>, pensa-t-il en lisant le message de Craig. Merde, plus le garçon discutait avec le grand brun, plus il se rendait compte qu’il l’aimait de plus en plus. Il avait cru que discuter quotidiennement avec lui comme un ami l’aiderait à percevoir Craig de façon plus neutre ; mais c’était tout le contraire car il en apprenait de plus en plus à son propos et il adorait chaque facette de sa personnalité.</p>
<p>Kenny bâilla alors involontairement et ses yeux se fermèrent ; il les frotta inconsciemment du poing et se rendit compte en voyant l’heure sur son portable qu’il était vingt-trois heures passées. Fatigué, il reprit son portable en main et expliqua rapidement à Craig qu’il allait se coucher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>J’ai vraiment envie de dormir, je vais me coucher</em>
  <em>🥱</em>
  <em>😴</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny hésita un peu, puis décida de rajouter quelque chose :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bonne nuit Craig</em>
  <em>💖</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puis Kenny éteignit rapidement son portable avant de changer d’avis et de recevoir une réponse potentielle du grand brun (ou aucune réponse) et posa son téléphone loin de lui, les joues cramoisies par-dessus ses dizaines de taches de rousseur et le cœur battant très vite.</p>
<p>Étant déjà en pyjama, il n’eut plus qu’à se glisser sous les couvertures de son lit inconfortable en se pelotonnant contre lui-même afin de ne pas avoir froid, tout en rêvant d’un certain grand ténébreux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig resta immobile devant son écran, et sans doute que son visage affichait une expression blasée et stupide. Durant une simple seconde, les plombs avaient sauté dans sa tête et il n’avait su comment réagir. <em>Bonne nuit, Craig</em>. Avec un cœur éclatant. Il cligna des yeux et sortit de sa transe, se sentant débile et honteux d’avoir été si perturbé en premier lieu. Princesse lui disait bonne nuit, utilisait son prénom et l’ornait d’un cœur. Et alors ? Ce n’était pas comme si ça lui faisait le quelconque effet, loin de là, d’ailleurs, il s’en foutait complètement.</p>
<p><em>Merde</em>, se dit-il intérieurement. Il avait sérieusement intérêt à arrêter ses conneries, car ça n’allait pas du tout. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne, ce n’était même pas un ami, c’était juste quelqu’un avait qui il avait décidé de parler car il s’ennuyait et qui s’avérait être une compagnie <em>légèrement</em> intéressante. Point, rien de plus. Il n’était pas une gamine au collège qui craquait pour n’importe qui au premier regard. D’ailleurs, il n’y avait eu aucun regard ; et c’était bien là le problème.</p>
<p>Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées de sa tête, il écrivit une courte réponse et laissa son portable ailleurs, devinant que son correspondant était parti se coucher et qu’il ne répondrait pas.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bonne nuit Princesse</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Kenny]<br/>Je savais que c’était ta table, et j’ai fait exprès d’y écrire mon numéro dans l’espoir que tu le verrais et que tu me contacterais, même si c’était un peu stupide.</p>
<p>[Craig]<br/>Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>[Kenny]<br/>Tu sais pourquoi...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alors qu’il parcourait South Park à pied, resserrant sa parka orange bien étroitement autour de sa fine silhouette et de sa tête blonde, Kenny sortit son portable de sa poche avec sa main droite recouverte d’une mitaine brune et retira simplement son pouce afin d’adhérer à l’écran de son téléphone.</p>
<p>Il faisait un peu froid mais les rayons du Soleil illuminaient tout de même les pavés que Kenny foulait et quelques oiseaux chantonnaient, perchés sur le haut d’une branche. Le blondinet, en ce samedi en début d’après-midi, se rendait à son lieu de travail ; <em>Tweek Bros. </em>qu’il fréquentait quelques soirs par semaine et en week-end afin de se faire des économies, puisqu’il ne pouvait clairement pas compter sur ses parents pour lui donner de l’argent de poche, ni pour lui financer quoi que ce soit pour son avenir.</p>
<p>Depuis son plus jeune âge, Kenny réfléchissait à l’argent qu’il devait placer de côté pour plus tard ; le permis de conduire, les études, et tout le reste, également pour Karen. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ce serait suffisant (probablement pas), mais c’était toujours mieux que rien.</p>
<p>Il déverrouilla son portable et se dirigea immédiatement sur sa page de discussion avec Craig ; il avait quelques messages non lus dans le groupe qu’il avait avec Stan, Kyle et Cartman, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de les lire, le grand brun prenant déjà l’entièreté de son attention et son temps.</p>
<p>Depuis un moment déjà le blond se tâtait à révéler à Craig que leur rapprochement n’était pas dû au hasard (enfin, si, mais seulement dans une certaine mesure). Il était terriblement curieux de connaître les pensées de Craig et également extrêmement désireux de ne pas se faire rejeter ; qu’avouer au brun la vérité le soulagerait et pourrait peut-être permettre une évolution dans leur relation ; il y avait peu de chances que les rêves du blond deviennent réalité, mais bon ; il se disait que l’espoir fait vivre, après tout.</p>
<p>Kenny, pris d’une soudaine témérité et d’un élan d’excitation, pianota sur le clavier de son portable et rédigea le début de sa confession ;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je dois t’avouer quelque chose…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il hésita un peu, puis décida de continuer lorsqu’il recevrait une réponse. En attendant, il poussa les portes vitrées de <em>Tweek Bros. </em>et entra dans le bâtiment où il travaillait un peu. Immédiatement, ses yeux bleus accrochèrent les iris marron de Tweek Tweak et ce dernier lui fit un sourire.</p>
<p>─ Ah, super <em>nngh-</em> tu vas pouvoir me remplacer.</p>
<p>Kenny hocha la tête et, alors que Tweek continuait de nettoyer une table à l’aide d’un chiffon, il se dirigea derrière le comptoir et ouvrit la porte réservée aux employés afin de se changer. Il ne connaissait pas Tweek personnellement mais il savait qu’il faisait partie de la bande d’amis de Craig et sa présence à <em>Tweek Bros. </em>était plutôt agréable, lorsqu’ils étaient amenés à travailler aux mêmes horaires.</p>
<p>Si le blondinet avait bien retenu, les Tweak donnaient un peu d’argent à leur fils en échange de son aide à la boutique ; mais, puisqu’ils embauchaient également, Kenny devinait que son aide seule n’était pas suffisante et qu’ils avaient besoin de plus de personnels. Le blond ne s’en plaignait absolument pas ; le travail n’était pas trop fatiguant, il était plutôt agréable puisqu’il n’y avait jamais beaucoup de monde en même temps et que la boutique était bien aménagée et, en plus, le salaire était assez généreux.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’il entra dans les vestiaires, son portable vibra dans sa poche et il se souvint subitement qu’il avait commencé à avouer la vérité à Craig. Cette pensée le rendit soudain nerveux et il ouvrit son message avec appréhension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ME DIS PAS que t’es mineur.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en lisant cela et une partie de son stress se dissipa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Non non, t’inquiète pas c’est pas ça</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je voulais juste te dire que…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>J’ai pas écrit mon numéro sur ta table juste au piff</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig était en train de marcher dans la rue avec ses amis lorsqu’il reçut le message. Alors que Clyde racontait quelque chose et que le grand brun n’y prêtait absolument aucune attention, un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres fines en lisant les messages de Princesse, tout en notant l’absence de ses habituels emojis et que cela ne pouvait que confirmer le sérieux de ses aveux.</p>
<p>A vrai dire, Craig commençait à s’en douter ; il avait initialement cru que Princesse n’était que quelqu’un qui recherchait à s’amuser un peu avec des inconnus de son âge par message mais, en notant que son correspondant ne demandait ni ne parlait de choses explicites et au contraire discutait avec lui comme un ami, il s’était dit que, <em>peut-être</em>, Princesse avait fait exprès de le viser.</p>
<p>Et, si la raison de vouloir devenir son ami était possible, elle était sincèrement peu probable. Ce qui voulait dire que Princesse avait eu un objectif bien précis en tête en écrivant son numéro sur sa table. Et, d’après ses messages, il en venait finalement aux aveux.</p>
<p>Néanmoins, amusé devant une telle initiative et, il pouvait l’imaginer, une certaine timidité, il décida de faire comme s’il n’avait rien compris, forçant Princesse à poursuivre dans les explications malgré son évident embarras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>??</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny était en train d’enfiler son tablier noir lorsqu’il reçut une réponse et il soupira de déception, ayant espéré que Craig aurait <em>immédiatement</em> compris ce qu’il essayait de sous-entendre et qu’il n’aurait pas besoin d’expliquer plus en détail. D’un geste un peu rageur, il écrivit sa réponse sans s’autoriser à se relire et envoya son message avant d’avoir le temps de changer d’avis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je savais que c’était ta table, et j’ai fait exprès d’y écrire mon numéro dans l’espoir que tu le verrais et que tu me contacterais, même si c’était un peu stupide</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig ne put s’empêcher d’élargir son sourire en lisant l’explication (qui lui prouvait qu’il avait vu juste) et, fatalement, Clyde finit par le remarquer. Le brun s’arrêta subitement de parler et regarda son meilleur ami suspicieusement, gagnant l’attention de Token et Jimmy.</p>
<p>─ Craig ? Aurais-tu quelque chose que tu voudrais nous partager, peut-être ?</p>
<p>Le visage du grand brun redevint inexpressif et ses yeux vert anis retournèrent à leur froideur habituelle.</p>
<p>─ Nan je t’en prie, continue de parler, ça m’intéresse, répondit-il platement.</p>
<p>Clyde ignora la pique (que Craig avait faite dans l’espoir qu’il se désintéresserait de ce qu’il venait de découvrir et serait diverti par la remarque) et afficha un petit sourire satisfait et arrogant.</p>
<p>─ T’étais en train de sourire, mon poto, reprit Clyde.</p>
<p>A cela, Token lui lança un regard amusé et Jimmy haussa un sourcil, curieux.</p>
<p>─ Oh-oh, fit ce dernier.</p>
<p>─ Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, nia Craig.</p>
<p>─ Tu regardais ton portable et tu souriais, Craiggo.</p>
<p>─ Non, ta gueule, reprit le grand brun en continuant sa marche.</p>
<p>Si ses amis ne le connaissaient pas autant, ils penseraient sans doute qu’il était énervé ; en vérité, Craig était un peu amusé.</p>
<p>─ Tu discutes avec ta <em>dul-, dul</em>-, dulcinée ? demanda Jimmy.</p>
<p>─ Ouais, trop ça, fit Craig avec un manque d'enthousiasme exagéré.</p>
<p>Derrière lui, ses amis reprirent la route également, le suivant avec un nouveau sujet en bouche.</p>
<p>─ Je parie qu’elle s’appelle Talia, continua Clyde avec un sourire amusé et moqueur. Craig j’le vois trop être le type à kiffer les Talia.</p>
<p>─ En fait, fit Craig en levant la tête de son portable pour poser son regard sur son meilleur ami, elle s’appelle Bebe.</p>
<p>Clyde s’arrêta net et durant une simple seconde son visage pâlit et eut l’air sincèrement perturbé. Puis la réalité le rattrapa et il comprit que Craig le taquinait, mais le mal était fait et cette remarque suffit à lui fermer le clapet. Clyde lâcha un petit rire entre l’amusement et le soulagement, voire la nervosité, et il fit une petite tape sur l’épaule de son meilleur ami.</p>
<p>Parmi leur groupe d’amis, c’était de notoriété publique que Clyde Donovan avait un énorme faible pour Bebe Stevens, la grande et jolie blonde de leur année qui, malheureusement pour lui, n’avait pas l’air de vraiment retourner ses sentiments.</p>
<p>En tous les cas, cette diversion suffit à faire oublier la supposée « dulcinée » des esprits de ses amis et Craig retourna sur sa conversation avec Princesse. Il écrivit un simple mot, sachant que ce serait sans doute une torture pour son correspondant ;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pourquoi ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny se mordilla distraitement l’ongle en voyant la question qu’il avait reçue et lâcha un petit couinement plaintif. Sérieusement, Craig faisait-il exprès ? Le blond s’était dit que son précédent aveu serait assez explicite, mais apparemment ça ne l’était pas et il avait encore besoin de s’expliquer, malgré son évidente réticence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu sais pourquoi…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Le blond espérait que Craig <em>comprendrait</em> enfin car Kenny commençait à se noyer sous la pression. Il sortit du local des employés, croisant Tweek au passage qui y entrait afin de se changer, sans doute. Le blond aux cheveux hérissés et en épis lui tendit les clefs de la boutique.</p>
<p>─ Tiens, Ke-Kenny, tu fermeras quand t’auras terminé et tu <em>nngh-</em> cacheras les clefs tu-sais-où, lui dit-il.</p>
<p>Kenny hocha la tête et récupéra les clefs que Tweek lui tendait, les lâchant dans la large poche qu’il avait au niveau du ventre de son tablier noir, avec pour seul élément qui cassait l’uniformité le nom du café écrit en blanc sur un coin de son torse. Il avait également une petite casquette noire qui allait avec, ce qui lui donnait l’impression de travailler dans un fast-food.</p>
<p>Le blond prit place derrière le comptoir du café et ouvrit quelques tiroirs afin d’en sortir un petit bloc-notes et un crayon, qu’il plaça dans la poche arrière de son jean noir. Puisque le bâtiment était assez chauffé, il avait enlevé sa parka orange et l’avait laissée dans le local des employés ; ne restant qu’en tee-shirt blanc en-dessous de son tablier de travail.</p>
<p>Il récupéra également son portable et cacha son visage dans ses mains en voyant la réponse de Craig qui, clairement, avait en fait compris et était juste en train de le torturer depuis le début.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nan mais vas-y dis :)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny se décida d’y aller une bonne fois pour toutes, puisque de toute façon le grand brun avait déjà deviné, et révéla ce qu’il cachait depuis un très long moment déjà ;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bon voilà je t’apprécie </em>
  <em>👉👈</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦</strong>
  <strong>]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aw. Comme c’est mignon</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si Kenny ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Craig lui dise la même chose, il ne s’était pas non plus attendu à une réponse telle que celle-ci ; mais plutôt à trois petits points ou, pire encore, être laissé en vu. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire, car une partie de sa nervosité s’envola. Puisqu’il n’y avait pour l’instant aucun client à <em>Tweek Bros. </em>(Kenny pensa alors à demander à Stan et Kyle de venir pour lui tenir compagnie ; quelque chose qu’ils faisaient souvent lorsque le blond travaillait) il s’autorisa à rester sur son portable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me parler maintenant que tu sais… ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure en attendant la réponse et gratta nerveusement la coque de son portable avec son ongle manucuré et coloré, craignant une réponse affirmative. Son portable vibra dans ses mains et Kenny lâcha subitement l’air qu’il avait retenu, infiniment soulagé et même flatté par le compliment (enfin, il supposait que, venant de Craig, il pouvait compter cela comme un compliment).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Nan. T’es pas </em>trop<em> ennuyant donc je vais rester</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig n’allait pas arrêter de lui parler. Il s’en fichait s’il avait fait exprès que Craig tombe sur son numéro de portable et n’était pas dérangé par le fait que Kenny l’aimait plus que comme un ami. Le blond n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’attarder sur son immense joie, car ce fut à ce moment que les portes vitrées de <em>Tweek Bros. </em>s’ouvrirent et que son premier client de la journée entra.</p>
<p>Le blond haussa les sourcils lorsqu’il aperçut Clyde Donovan entrer dans le bâtiment. Ses yeux bleu clair s’écarquillèrent lorsque Jimmy Valmer et Token Black suivirent. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque, fatalement, Craig Tucker arriva dans son champ de vision, laissant distraitement les portes se refermer derrière lui.</p>
<p>Oh merde.</p>
<p>─ Oh, salut Kenny ! fit joyeusement Clyde lorsqu’il le remarqua derrière le comptoir, agitant gentiment sa main pour le saluer. Je pensais que ce serait Tweek, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers une table dans le fond du bâtiment.</p>
<p>Étant sous le choc, Kenny n’enregistra même pas la salutation de Clyde et resta figé derrière son comptoir, son regard bleu braqué sur Craig qui, le temps d’une seconde, tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda brièvement, pas la moindre émotion sur son visage de marbre et le désintérêt se montrant dans ses yeux vert anis et ennuyés.</p>
<p>Kenny frémit et se baffa mentalement afin de se remettre les idées en place. Certes, il était complètement désemparé devant l’arrivée soudaine et imprévue de Craig, mais il n’allait pas se laisser gagner par la panique et resterait posé afin de faire bonne impression et-</p>
<p>─ Craig, c’est à t-t-ton tour de payer, fit Jimmy à l’adresse de son ami brun.</p>
<p>Le grand brun hocha brièvement la tête et se sépara de ses amis afin de se diriger vers le comptoir, l’air imperturbable. Il venait vers lui. Il allait se tenir devant lui et ils devraient tenir une discussion cordiale. Kenny sentait son cœur battre à cent à l’heure dans sa cage thoracique, comme si son muscle vital cherchait à fuir la conversation (il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir), et le sang affluait à son visage.</p>
<p>─ Hey, commença platement Craig en posant ses coudes sur le comptoir tout en se penchant légèrement en avant, quatre cafés normaux s’teuplaît.</p>
<p>Alors que Kenny restait pétrifié devant ses beaux yeux, agrippant fermement le bloc-notes et le crayon dans ses mains sans rien faire, Clyde agita son bras depuis le fond du bâtiment, qui était tout de même visible de là où ils se trouvaient.</p>
<p>─ Avec du lait pour moi !</p>
<p>─ Avec du lait pour Clyde, répéta Craig.</p>
<p>─ Et du sucre pour moi, s’il te plaît ! ajouta Token.</p>
<p>─ Et du sucre pour Token, répéta de nouveau Craig.</p>
<p>Kenny ne réagit même pas à ce qui, en temps ordinaire, lui aurait fait rire et resta pétrifié comme s’il avait croisé le regard de Méduse, impuissant face aux iris vert anis de Craig qui ne quittaient toujours pas les siennes. Au bout d’un temps cependant, le sourcil droit, celui fendu en son extrémité, de Craig se haussa sur son front hâlé et son regard passa de Kenny au bloc-notes qu’il tenait dans les mains.</p>
<p>─ Tu notes pas ? demanda-t-il d’un ton blasé.</p>
<p>Kenny se réveilla de sa rêverie et, les yeux écarquillés et les joues écarlates, il ouvrit son petit carnet et commença à écrire à toute vitesse, conscient de sa terrible écriture malgré qu’il ait l’habitude de toujours bien écrire en temps normal, n’arrivant pas à croire qu’il avait réussi à paraître aussi débile.</p>
<p>OK, il avait intérêt à se calmer et à dire des choses intelligentes afin de ne pas passer pour un gros loser devant la personne pour laquelle il avait un énorme faible.</p>
<p>─ A place ou sur emporter ?</p>
<p>Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Kenny se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de dire (<em>très intelligent, bravo abruti</em>) et il plaqua une main contre sa bouche, son visage devenant encore plus rouge. Craig l’observa, puis le coin de ses lèvres fines se recourbèrent en un petit sourire amusé et il lâcha une petite expiration du nez ; un petit rire à sa façon.</p>
<p>─ A place, répondit-il, sa voix grave et lente teintée d’un fond d’amusement.</p>
<p>─ Tout de suite, fit Kenny d’une petite voix, embarrassé et timide.</p>
<p>Alors que Craig se redressait et arrêtait de s’appuyer sur le comptoir, s’apprêtant à rejoindre ses amis à la table du fond, il ajouta au passage avec un furtif tressautement de ses sourcils, son petit sourire amusé devenant arrogant ;</p>
<p>─ T’es plutôt mignon quand tu rougis.</p>
<p>Puis il s’en alla, comme ça, laissant Kenny rouge comme une tomate derrière son comptoir. Le blond reprit enfin le contrôle de son corps et, commençant à étouffer (une conséquence de se trouver dans le périmètre de Tucker), il se dirigea immédiatement vers le local des employés et referma la porte derrière lui, s’y appuyant lourdement.</p>
<p>─ Idiot ! se murmura-t-il à lui-même.</p>
<p>Mais une plus grande partie de lui était vraiment contente de ce qu’il venait de se passer, particulièrement du compliment qu’il venait de recevoir ; même si Craig n’avait probablement dit cela que parce qu’il avait noté son embarras et qu’il voulait le taquiner encore plus.</p>
<p>Le blond se claqua les joues de ses deux mains pour se redonner du courage, puis rouvrit la porte derrière laquelle il s’était caché et rejoignit son comptoir, notant du coin de l’œil la présence de la bande de Tucker à la table du fond. Clyde parlait vivement, menant la discussion, tandis que Jimmy et Token écoutaient attentivement et que Craig sortait son portable de sa poche, regardait l’écran, puis le replaçait dans sa poche, l’air un peu déçu.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>Était-il possible qu’il attendait un nouveau message de lui ?</p>
<p>Kenny sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine à cette pensée, mais il ne s’autorisa pas à trop y espérer. Car il pouvait se tromper et Craig était juste en train de regarder l’heure, déçu qu’il fût déjà quinze heures et que son samedi passait trop vite ; ou le blond pouvait avoir vu juste, mais dans ce cas-là Craig serait en train d’attendre une réponse de son correspondant anonyme, et non de <em>lui</em> en particulier.</p>
<p>Kenny secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées de son esprit, et posa les quatre cafés fumants qu’il venait de terminer sur un grand plateau circulaire. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à maîtriser parfaitement l’équilibre d’un serveur et n’était plus nerveux lorsqu’il amenait les commandes aux tables (Kenny se demanda alors comment Tweek faisait au quotidien pour surmonter cette pression ; lui qui était angoissé pour un rien).</p>
<p>Il se rapprocha de ses seuls clients, faisant tout son possible pour éviter de regarder Craig qui pianotait désormais sur son portable, et il posa les cafés devant chacun d’eux, se souvenant que Token était celui qui avait voulu le sucré, et que Clyde avait commandé celui qui était adouci au lait. Souriant face aux remerciements polis, il tendit le bras afin de poser la petite plaquette noire où le reçu était accroché.</p>
<p>En face de lui, Craig arrêta de pianoter sur son portable et le posa face cachée sur la table. Au même instant, le portable du blond vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean noir. Kenny sentit son visage rougir (encore) et il comprit que c’était à lui que Craig venait d’envoyer un message ; espérant de tout son cœur que le grand brun ne relierait pas les points entre eux, il se dépêcha vite de faire marche arrière et de retourner se cacher derrière son comptoir, n’attendant pas une seconde pour sortir son portable et le mettre en silencieux.</p>
<p>Une fois l’adrénaline retombée, il prit un instant pour se calmer intérieurement et reprit son téléphone, confirmant qu’il venait bel et bien de recevoir un message de Craig et, avec un sourire, retournant sur sa conversation avec lui pour la continuer discrètement, lançant en même temps quelques regards au grand ténébreux dans le fond du bâtiment qui sirotait son café noir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig ne rougissait jamais, vraiment ; qu’il soit embarrassé ou gêné (ce qui arrivait très rarement), il restait imperturbable et impassible. Pourtant, en lisant la réaction de Princesse, une discrète teinte rosée se déposa sur ses joues dures et hâlées et le bout de ses oreilles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>─ Sortez vos devoirs, je passe dans les rangs pour vérifier, fit le professeur de biologie, réajustant ses lunettes carrées sur son nez.</p>
<p>Craig, n’ayant de toute façon rien fait du tout, ne se fatigua même pas à sortir ses affaires ; avachi à la table du fond, son bras soutenant son menton, il se demandait pourquoi il s’était levé au matin et n’était pas resté tranquillement allongé sur son lit.</p>
<p>Il fut sorti de ses réflexions lorsque le professeur aux courts cheveux poivre et sel s’arrêta à côté de sa table et se racla la gorge.</p>
<p>─ Tucker, vos devoirs ?</p>
<p>─ Ma sœur les a graille.</p>
<p>La classe éclata de rire ; le professeur se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête de façon désapprobatrice. Cependant, il ne réprimanda pas Craig ; sans doute car, comme bon nombre de ses professeurs, il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec les conneries de leur élève qu’ils qualifiaient de « touriste ».</p>
<p>Le professeur retourna à son tableau, Craig retourna à ses rêveries ; dirigeant son regard vers la large fenêtre. Mais, presque instantanément, son portable vibra dans sa poche et il tâtonna dans son blouson de couleur foncée afin de le sortir, imaginant déjà qu’il s’agissait de Princesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je m’ennuiiiiie </em>
  <em>🥱🙄</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig prétendit ne pas se rendre compte qu’un tout petit sourire ornait ses lèvres fines et ignora également le fait qu’il était content de recevoir un message de Princesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>OK.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il lâcha une petite expiration amusée du nez lorsqu’un nouveau message apparut dans la conversation, quelque chose qu’il avait deviné que Princesse dirait face à sa réponse froide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>😠😤😒</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tes emojis sont nuls</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le professeur parlait de cellules et de micro-organismes, mais Craig n’arrivait même pas à l’entendre ; ses paroles lui semblaient lointaines et floues, comme s’il se trouvait sous l’eau. Il ne voyait que les petits points qui s’agitaient en bas de sa page de discussion avec Princesse, lui indiquant que son correspondant anonyme lui écrivait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu dis ça parce que tu fais exprès de jamais en utiliser juste pour te donner un style</em>
  <em>🧐😉</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alors prouve-le moi</em>
  <em>😼</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig lâcha de nouveau une petite expiration amusée du nez puis ouvrit la page des emojis, n’arrivant pas à croire qu’il allait faire ça juste pour satisfaire Princesse. Merde, si Clyde était celui qui discutait avec un certain « Princesse » tout en souriant bêtement devant son écran, il ne se gênerait pas un seul instant pour se moquer de lui et penser que son ami était sous le charme d’une personne cachée derrière des mots et des emojis chats.</p>
<p>Mais le voilà à cette exacte place, et il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Craig décida de ne pas trop y réfléchir, car il risquerait de tomber sur des conclusions fâcheuses. Telles que ; ouais, <em>peut-être</em> qu’il craquait <em>un peu</em> pour une personne qu’il ne connaissait même pas, mais qui se comportait adorablement par message.</p>
<p>C’était pathétique. Si ça se trouve, Princesse était une personne stupide et inintéressante dans la vraie vie, ou un thon moche et dégueu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>👽</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Awww, je savais que tu allais utiliser celui-là </em>
  <em>🥺🥰🙈</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu es toujours passionné par l’espace et les astronautes ?</em>
  <em>👉👈</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les sourcils noirs de Craig se haussèrent sur son front hâlé et il fut surpris par ce qu’il venait de lire. Princesse savait qu’il était passionné par l’astronomie ; or, peu de personnes le savaient. Ou, du moins, la plupart des gens qui n’avaient pas été au collège avec lui, voire à l’école primaire, l’ignoraient. Craig devint pensif ; car cela voulait potentiellement dire que Princesse était en fait une vieille connaissance.</p>
<p>Il secoua la tête ; Princesse avait tout aussi bien pu entendre cette information par hasard, où l’avait obtenue par des proches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ouais</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trop mignoooonnn </em>
  <em>🥺🙈💖</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig ne rougissait jamais, vraiment ; qu’il soit embarrassé ou gêné (ce qui arrivait très rarement), il restait imperturbable et impassible. Pourtant, en lisant la réaction de Princesse au sujet de sa passion et même de ce qu’il voulait faire comme métier, avec une utilisation excessive d’emojis affectifs, une discrète teinte rosée se déposa sur ses joues dures et hâlées et le bout de ses oreilles. Il grogna un peu et cacha la partie inférieure de son visage derrière son bras, s’allongeant pratiquement sur sa table. Il avait l’impression d’être traité comme un mignon petit enfant, bordel.</p>
<p>Il reçut alors un nouveau message de son correspondant, accompagné d’une capture d’écran de leur conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>En tout cas maintenant j’ai de quoi te faire chanter avec une preuve que tu as utilisé un emoji </em>
  <em>😼</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig appuya sur la pièce jointe et vit effectivement une capture d’écran des quelques messages précédents avec, au milieu, le message où il avait envoyé un emoji alien. Mais ce n’est pas sur cet élément que le regard fortement étonné de Craig se posa ; mais plutôt sur le nom de contact que Princesse lui avait attribué.</p>
<p>Ses sourcils noirs se haussèrent sur son front et le coin de ses lèvres se recourba en un petit sourire amusé et arrogant. « <em>Daddy Craig »</em>. Merde, vraiment, Princesse était à fond sur lui. Craig ferma les yeux et essaya d’imaginer la personne qui lui envoyait tous ses messages, qui utilisait des emojis adorables, qui avait l’air si innocente et mignonne mais qui pourtant lâchait parfois quelques sous-entendus et l’appelait par un tel nom, avec de tels emojis.</p>
<p>Il essaya d’établir un profil qui correspondait avec ce qu’il savait de lui et, merde, il ne savait même pas s’il était en train d’imaginer une fille ou un garçon qui ressemblait un peu à une fille mais, ce qui était sûr, c’était qu’il aimait ce qu’il imaginait. Si Princesse était comme son comportement le laissait supposer, ce serait vraiment, vraiment cool.</p>
<p>Merde, Craig n’essayait même plus de se le cacher désormais ; il craquait pour un inconnu avec qui il parlait par message, c’était exactement ce qu’il se passait. Tant pis si c’était ridicule, tant pis si Princesse était en réalité un thon ou un gros dégueu baveux ; dans son imagination il était parfait et, pour l’instant, c’était tout ce qui importait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>OK donc moi je t’appelle Princesse et toi tu me donnes des emojis explicites</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Non mais</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oopsi- </em>
  <em>🙈🙈</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, son portable un peu fissuré à la coque rose dans ses mains. Il était pratiquement une heure du matin et, encore une fois, il était occupé à discuter avec Craig par message. Parfois, le blond gloussait mélodieusement, dans son oreiller afin de ne réveiller personne ; surtout pas Karen, qui dormait dans la pièce connexe (et les murs étaient fins), et souriait jusqu’aux oreilles, des papillons dans le ventre suivis de tous les autres clichés romantiques qu’il éprouvait.</p>
<p>Kenny n’osait pas demander à Craig (par peur de le faire fuir) mais il se demandait vraiment ce que le grand brun pensait de lui. Ils passaient des <em>heures</em> entières à discuter ensemble ; pourtant Craig n’était pas très social, n’avait que quelques amis et les ignorait même parfois juste parce que, eh bien, il était Craig, tout simplement. Mais il restait éveillé jusqu’à tard dans la nuit juste pour s’échanger des débilités.</p>
<p>Kenny lui avait avoué qu’il l’appréciait fortement, et que ce n’était pas du hasard si Craig avait trouvé son numéro de téléphone. Craig était resté. Kenny avait malencontreusement montré au grand brun le nom de contact sur lequel il l’avait enregistré ; malgré que ce soit bizarre et que ça aurait sans doute mis mal à l’aise beaucoup de gens. Craig était resté. Et Craig le surnommait Princesse.</p>
<p>Alors, bordel de merde, qu’était-il aux yeux de Craig ? Un ami ? Mais Kenny était à peu près certain que ce n’était pas ça, que Craig ne se faisait pas des amis juste <em>comme ça</em>. Était-il un divertissement ? Ce devait être cela. Ça ne <em>pouvait</em> être que cela. Kenny refusait de s’autoriser à espérer quelque chose de plus ; la chute n’en serait que plus douloureuse.</p>
<p>Sachant que Craig connaissait déjà la nature de ses sentiments à son égard, Kenny commença à pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone portable, voulant dire une dernière chose à Craig avant d’aller se coucher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je peux te dire un truc ? Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre quoi que ce soit, c’est juste que-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…j’ai toujours rêvé de le faire </em>
  <em>👉👈</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny attendit nerveusement l’apparition des petits points gris en bas de son écran, se mordillant distraitement la lèvre inférieure en même temps. Craig n’était pas parti les autres fois, alors il ne partirait pas cette fois non plus, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’était rien qu’il ne savait pas déjà, de toute façon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je t’écoute</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny prit son inspiration, puis écrivit rapidement et envoya immédiatement son message avant qu’il n’ait le temps de changer d’avis. Immédiatement après, il éteignit rapidement son portable et le lâcha sur son lit, puis il cacha son visage écarlate avec ses mains tout en émettant un petit couinement. Dans le fond de sa chambre, Squeak et Nesqueak lui répondirent joyeusement avec un son similaire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig resta abasourdi devant son écran. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, mais resta hébété. Il était allongé sur son lit, la lampe de sa table de chevet étant la seule source de lumière dans sa chambre. Dans le coin, Stripe dormait tranquillement dans sa cage. Il relut le message de Princesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je t’aime</em>
  <em>💖</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il pouvait également voir que son correspondant n’était plus en ligne ; sans doute que Princesse lui avait dit ça dans la précipitation et était parti, gêné. Craig pouvait presque imaginer les rougeurs sur les joues de cette personne dont il ignorait le visage.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas la grande nouvelle du siècle, Princesse lui avait d’ores et déjà plus-ou-moins dit (même s’il lui avait dit qu’il <em>l’appréciait</em>, non pas qu’il <em>l’aimait</em>) ; mais Craig ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir tout bizarre malgré tout. Il était touché par ces mots, flatté, fasciné de voir que quelqu’un, quelque part, <em>si près</em>, le connaissait et l’aimait pour ce qu’il était même s’ils n’avaient pas beaucoup interagi. Mais, plus étonnant encore, Craig ressentait cette sorte de <em>langueur</em> pour cette personne.</p>
<p>Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à se parler, Craig désira véritablement découvrir l’identité de Princesse. Pas pour assouvir sa curiosité, pas pour se divertir ; mais parce qu’il souhaitait vraiment voir son visage, plonger son regard dans le sien, observer quel genre de comportement il aurait s’il lui disait ces mots en vrai.</p>
<p><em>Merde</em>. Il était vraiment en train de craquer pour lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>─ Je ne savais pas que tu étais « amis » avec Fucker, fit-il en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts.<br/>Kenny haussa faiblement les épaules et perdit son petit sourire en coin, semblant un peu attristé.<br/>─ Je ne le suis pas. Il ne sait pas que c’est moi.<br/>Son ami haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et le blond poursuivit ;<br/>─ Un jour j’ai écrit mon numéro de téléphone sur une table au lycée. Craig l’a trouvé et depuis on se parle par message, mais je lui ai jamais révélé mon identité.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>─ Pour la dernière fois, <em>gros</em> <em>lard</em>, mon prénom n’est pas Kiuewl.</p>
<p>─ Ça marche, Kwelh.</p>
<p>Kyle craqua et se jeta sur Cartman, les expédiant tous les deux à l’extérieur du canapé afin de rouler par terre, battant des bras et des jambes tout en lâchant des insultes en respirant fortement face à l’exercice physique : une scène qui s’était produite et reproduite de maintes et maintes fois.</p>
<p>Stan roula des yeux et bâilla, récupérant la manette de Xbox afin de relancer une partie sur le jeu auquel il jouait. Kenny resta assis sur le canapé aux côtés de Stan, son regard allant de la télévision et de la course de voiture qui s’y déroulait au sol, où Kyle et Cartman continuaient de rouler tout en se tirant désormais les cheveux et, parfois, essayant de s’étrangler mutuellement.</p>
<p>En général, le blondinet restait pour les regarder se battre, riait un peu, et prenait quelques photos discrètement afin de leur montrer ensuite ; ce qui les embarrassait un peu. Cette fois-ci cependant, Kenny eut envie de se prendre une boisson et se releva, quittant le canapé sans que personne ne lui accorde la moindre attention ; Kyle était désormais en train d’étrangler Cartman avec une prise dans laquelle il coinçait sa tête dans son bras plié ; et Stan était trop concentré à conduire sa voiture pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>Kenny sautilla jusque dans la cuisine des Cartman, puis ouvrit le frigidaire. Sans trop de surprises, il vit une quantité astronomique de <em>Double Dew</em> et prit le plus grand soin de les éviter ; optant plutôt pour prendre la bouteille de jus d’orange. Après avoir farfouillé dans les placards qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, il se versa du jus dans un verre, puis y sirota tranquillement tout en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui offrait une vue directe sur le jardin des Cartman.</p>
<p>Au loin, il entendit Stan crier à l’adresse d’une voiture qui venait probablement de le doubler, ainsi qu’un meuble qui se faisait propulser comme si quelqu’un venait de donner un puissant coup de pied dedans en voulant se débattre au sol.</p>
<p>─ Retire tes sales pattes de juif de mon corps, juif !</p>
<p>Kenny se demanda combien de temps ses amis mettraient à se rendre compte de son absence, et s’ils s’en rendraient compte tout court ; parfois, Kenny avait vraiment l'impression d’être une pièce détachable de sa bande.</p>
<p>Cette pensée, qui lui procurait un peu un sentiment de solitude, l’incita à sortir son portable de sa poche afin de contacter Craig ; qui ne manquait jamais de lui répondre. Il tapa rapidement un message, détachant son regard du jardin et posant son verre désormais vide sur le comptoir de la cuisine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>T’as déjà eu l’impression d’être de trop dans ton groupe d’amis ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny attendit quelques instants patiemment (même s’il grattait doucement la coque de son portable avec son ongle rose clair et brillant) et le petit rond à côté du nom de Craig devint vert ; indiquant qu’il était désormais en ligne. Comme à chaque fois, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort d’anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pas vraiment, Clyde chiale quand je m’éloigne trop</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pourquoi, tes amis te traitent mal ? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Donne-moi des noms, je vais les frapper ces fdp</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps de Kenny lorsqu’il vit ces mots ; touché et flatté de voir que Craig était protecteur envers lui. Quelques rougeurs teintèrent ses joues un peu rondes et constellées de taches de rousseur mais, avant qu’il n’ait le temps de rédiger une réponse à Craig afin de le rassurer en lui disant que ce n’était pas si sérieux, il sentit une présence par-dessus son épaule et sentit le souffle chaud de quelqu’un sur son cou.</p>
<p>─ Daddy-<em>QUOI ?! </em>beugla Kyle derrière lui.</p>
<p>Kenny sursauta tellement fort qu’il eut l’impression que son cœur se déplaça dans sa cage thoracique et alla se loger de l’autre côté de sa poitrine ; un long frisson glacé parcourut également l’intégralité de son corps et l’entièreté de son visage passa de pâle à cramoisi en une fraction de seconde.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’il tourna la tête, cachant son portable derrière son dos en même temps comme si cela allait changer quoi que ce soit, il croisa le regard abasourdi de Kyle et sa bouche entrouverte.</p>
<p>─ J’ai bien vu ? fit le rouquin, ou est-ce que j’ai halluciné ?</p>
<p>─ T’as halluciné, répondit Kenny d’une toute petite voix aiguë.</p>
<p>Kyle ouvrit la bouche une fois, la referma, la rouvrit et tenta de dire quelque chose, puis secoua légèrement la tête et ferma momentanément ses yeux émeraude, affichant une mine hébétée en même temps.</p>
<p>─ Craig, répéta-t-il, <em>Daddy</em> Craig-, Kenny ?</p>
<p>Kyle avait l’air particulièrement perdu, mais le blond n’avait pas trop envie de lui expliquer en détail.</p>
<p>─ Est-ce que tu-</p>
<p>Le rouquin s’interrompit brutalement et, lançant un coup d’œil de droite à gauche comme pour vérifier que ni Stan ni Cartman n’était dans les parages, il reprit en chuchotant ;</p>
<p>─ Est-ce que tu baises avec Craig ? Genre, Craig <em>Tucker </em>?</p>
<p>Kenny écarquilla les yeux ; mais il ne pouvait pas être étonné que Kyle pense ça, vu ce qu’il y avait marqué sur son portable.</p>
<p>─ Non, nia Kenny.</p>
<p>Puis, tout en jouant des sourcils de façon suggestive, ajouta ;</p>
<p>─ Mais j’aimerais bien.</p>
<p>Kyle fit la grimace, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés cependant, et il avait l’air tout aussi confus.</p>
<p>─ Je ne savais pas que tu étais « <em>amis »</em> avec Fucker, fit-il en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts.</p>
<p>Kenny haussa faiblement les épaules et perdit son petit sourire en coin, semblant un peu attristé.</p>
<p>─ Je ne le suis pas. Il ne sait pas que c’est moi.</p>
<p>Son ami haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et le blond poursuivit ;</p>
<p>─ Un jour j’ai écrit mon numéro de téléphone sur une table au lycée. Craig l’a trouvé et depuis on se parle par message, mais je lui ai jamais révélé mon identité.</p>
<p>Kyle parut réfléchir un instant, puis il fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami blond suspicieusement.</p>
<p>─ Pourquoi tu écris ton numéro de téléphone dans un lieu public… ?</p>
<p>Kenny afficha un tout petit sourire et mordilla gentiment sa lèvre avec sa canine supérieure, se dandinant légèrement sur ses pieds.</p>
<p>─ OK, fais comme si j’avais jamais demandé ; j’ai pas envie de savoir, reprit-il. Mais pourquoi Craig te parle sans même savoir qui t’es ? Je pensais qu’il était socialement constipé et qu’il n’aimait parler à personne ; il a carrément l’air de snober même ses amis.</p>
<p>Kenny resta silencieux un moment et prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Kyle. Évidemment, il y avait déjà pensé maintes et maintes fois ; mais il s’était dit que peut-être il ne connaissait pas toutes les facettes de la personnalité de Craig, ou que celui-ci était resté par curiosité ou par ennui.</p>
<p>Mais Kyle pensait également que c’était étrange, et maintenant il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que, ouais, ils se parlaient <em>beaucoup</em> et que même quand il était en compagnie de ses potes, Craig prenait le temps de lui envoyer des messages et de répondre aux siens, cachant l’écran lorsque Clyde essayait de lire par-dessus son épaule en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, pensant être discret.</p>
<p>─ Fais gaffe, Kenny.</p>
<p>Le blond secoua la tête, se sortant de sa transe pensive, et releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleu clair dans les iris vives de Kyle.</p>
<p>─ Craig est notoirement connu pour être un connard et un briseur de cœurs.</p>
<p>Kenny fronça immédiatement les sourcils et se plaça sur la défensive ;</p>
<p>─ Tu ne le connais pas.</p>
<p>─ Et toi, tu le connais ? Tu lui parles par message, c’est tout.</p>
<p>Vexé, voire un peu blessé, Kenny papillonna des paupières et détourna les yeux, son visage habituellement éclatant s’assombrissant légèrement.</p>
<p>─ C’est déjà beaucoup ! Moi, je pense qu’il est sincère quand il me parle.</p>
<p>Puis il afficha un air plus déterminé et réaffronta le regard de Kyle.</p>
<p>─ Et puis il a des gentils amis comme Clyde, Token, Jimmy et Tweek, alors il n’est peut-être pas <em>tant</em> un connard que ça.</p>
<p>Motivé et rassuré par ce qu’il venait d’affirmer, il partit sans un mot d’une démarche assurée sans regarder Kyle, qui sans doute n’était pas aussi convaincu que lui. Puis, alors que Kenny s’apprêtait à dépasser l’encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, il se retourna subitement et, ayant l’air soudainement un peu paniqué, supplia son ami ;</p>
<p>─ S’il te plaît, garde-ça pour toi et ne dis surtout rien à Cartman et Stan !</p>
<p>Il savait qu’ils en feraient toute une histoire ; Eric ne cautionnerait pas du tout son rapprochement avec Craig, même s’il n’avait pas son mot à dire et que Kenny n’avait pas besoin de sa bénédiction (mais il savait que c’était parce que Cartman se souciait secrètement de lui) et Stan, détestant Craig, penserait immédiatement que le grand brun n’avait que des mauvaises attentions, et Stanley prendrait les trois prochains mois à lancer des regards noirs à Tucker tout en posant une main sur l’épaule de Kenny pour le guider loin de lui.</p>
<p>Ses amis avaient une très mauvaise image de Craig, mais Kenny savait très bien qu’ils ne le voyaient pas comme il le voyait, qu’ils ne savaient pas qu’en réalité Craig ne se comportait pas forcément comme un énorme connard avec tout le monde.</p>
<p>Kyle parut d’abord hésiter, puis finit par hausser les épaules.</p>
<p>─ Seulement si tu me promets de me dire si Craig finit par te blesser.</p>
<p>Kenny soutint son regard sérieux, puis hocha solennellement la tête ; sachant que c’était une possibilité, mais ne voulant pas l’imaginer. A un moment ou à un autre, Craig découvrirait son identité et n’aimerait pas ce qu’il apprendrait. Inéluctablement, il finirait par se lasser et passerait à autre chose. Le blond osait espérer le contraire, mais il refusait d’oublier qu’il ne vivait pas dans un conte de fée et que ces possibilités pouvaient arriver.</p>
<p>Mais pour l’instant, au moins, il se laissait profiter du bon temps qu’il avait.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Allez, donne-moi au moins un indice</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig regarda attentivement les trois petits points gris tressauter en bas de son écran, puis lut la réponse avec un tout petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était bientôt deux heures du matin et le grand brun était allongé sur son lit, un bras replié sous sa tête et l’autre tenant son portable au-dessus de sa tête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…non</em>
  <em>🤭🙈</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig lâcha une petite expiration amusée du nez, s’étant en réalité attendu à un refus. Le grand brun cherchait à lui soutirer des informations concernant son identité ; malgré s’être dit qu’il s’en fichait de ne pas connaître Princesse plus que cela, la curiosité (ainsi que le <em>besoin</em> de savoir) commençait à le ronger et cela devenait compliqué à ignorer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Envoie une photo de toi</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>😳😳😳</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig roula des yeux mais ne put réprimer le petit sourire qui persista sur le coin de ses lèvres, et il s’empressa d’ajouter ;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Comme ça je suis sûr que t’es pas un pedo de 50 piges ¯\_(</em>
  <em>ツ</em>
  <em>)_/¯</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me mens pas, je sais que tu veux juste savoir si je suis moche ou pas…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pas très sympa </em>
  <em>🙄</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je suis pas réputé pour être sympa</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les petits points gris mirent cette fois-ci un certain temps avant d’apparaître, et Craig devina que Princesse était sans doute en train d’hésiter. Le grand s’apprêtait à lui dire (avec réticence) qu’il pouvait refuser s’il ne voulait pas le faire, mais une réponse finit par apparaître.</p>
<p>Craig ne lui demandait pas forcément une photographie de son visage, mais au moins quelque chose, n’importe quoi, qui lui donnerait un indice sur son identité ─ ou du moins sur son physique.</p>
<p>Il ne reçut qu’une simple photographie et cliqua dessus, intrigué, ne mettant pas cinq secondes pour se redresser brutalement en position assise, les yeux écarquillés. Ce… n’était pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. Même s’il ne savait pas vraiment s’il s’était attendu à quelque chose, très sincèrement.</p>
<p>Son correspondant était allongé sur le dos sur son lit (du moins, Craig le devinait) et la photographie montrait sa silhouette des clavicules jusqu’à mi-cuisses ; il portait un crop-top sombre assez court pour montrer son nombril, lequel portait un élégant piercing brillant, et une mini-jupe de même couleur. Le bras qui ne tenait pas son portable était replié et posé à ses côtés, sa main au poing refermé remontant en-dessous des épaules, et un bracelet en cuir foncé enroulait son poignet fin.</p>
<p>Craig remarqua également la présence de Squeak (ou Nesqueak, il ne savait pas trop) qui essayait d’escalader son ventre ; ce qui était, en plus d’être adorable (sa faiblesse pour les rongeurs était décidément incurable) une preuve qu’il s’agissait bien de Princesse.</p>
<p>Eh bah, putain, la personne avec qui il parlait était définitivement attrayante ; son corps l’était, en tout cas, il ne savait pas encore pour son visage, mais il ne pouvait qu’imaginer. Le regard vert anis de Craig scanna sa silhouette encore et encore et il mit un certain moment avant de se rappeler ce qu’il était censé faire ; soit noter les éléments qui lui permettraient de reconnaître Princesse.</p>
<p>Puisque la photographie montrait sa silhouette jusqu’à ses clavicules et qu’il ne voyait aucune trace de ses cheveux, il devina que ses cheveux étaient relativement courts, et qu’ils n’arrivaient, au moins, pas jusqu’à ses épaules. Il prit note de sa peau pâle dénuée de pilosité et dotée parfois de grains de beauté, notamment aux bras, releva la présence du piercing au nombril, constata qu’il était mince et put confirmer qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une fille biologiquement en raison de sa poitrine totalement plate.</p>
<p>Craig délaissa alors un peu son portable et essaya de réfléchir, de sonder dans sa mémoire afin de se rappeler s’il avait déjà croisé un tel profil au lycée ; un garçon à l’apparence un peu féminine qui portait des vêtements du même type. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu’il dut admettre qu’il n’en avait aucune idée ; pourtant, il était persuadé qu’il s’en souviendrait s’il avait vu quelqu’un avec des cuisses pareilles.</p>
<p>Le grand brun secoua la tête et reprit son portable en main, remarquant le message qu’il avait manqué.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dis quelque chose s’il te plaît </em>
  <em>🙂🔫</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Désolé, j’étais trop occupé à regarder tes jambes </em>
  <em>👌</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vraiment ??</em>
  <em>😳😳🙈</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ouais</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je vais pas te mytho, je pensais que tu voulais pas me dire ton identité parce que t’avais 0 confiance en toi à cause d’un physique de thon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mais maintenant je sais que c’est pas ça et je comprends pas pourquoi t’as pas confiance en toi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A moins que t’aies un visage dégueu, bien sûr.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mais au pire tu fous un sac plastique sur ta tête et on en parle plus.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>😒😒😒</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Désolé</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je sais que t’es pas vraiment désolé</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig lâcha une petite expiration amusée du nez, et une partie de lui se demanda vraiment s’il avait blessé Princesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>C’est justement pour cette raison que je suis désolé</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ne reçut pas de réponse ensuite, mais il voyait bien que Princesse était encore connecté en raison du petit rond vert à côté de son nom. Il décida d’être sincère et de rajouter quelque chose, même si ça le gênait un peu de l’avouer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>T’es une jolie princesse</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*emojis avec des cœurs à la place des yeux et tout*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cette fois-ci, les points gris revinrent et sautillèrent en bas de son écran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu le penses vraiment ?</em>
  <em>🥺🥺</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oui, m’oblige pas à le redire</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Après il reste ta tête</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>J’espère que t’as des taches de rousseur</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>T’as les yeux de quelle couleur ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Les cheveux de quelle couleur ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>T’as des cheveux au moins ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig ne pouvait clairement plus se voiler la face et s’assurer qu’il n’en avait rien à faire de Princesse, qu’il ne voulait pas savoir et qu’il n’était pas intrigué et curieux par cette personne. Tant pis, il mourait d’envie de savoir ; même s’il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il ferait s’il finissait par apprendre l’identité de Princesse. Il espérait tout de même qu’ils continueraient de se parler. Peut-être qu’il espérait plus, honnêtement, mais Craig refusait d’accorder son temps à ce genre de pensées.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Princesse]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oui, Craig, j’ai des cheveux, idiot </em>
  <em>😂</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je vais garder la surprise pour l’instant, peut-être qu’un jour je te dirai </em>
  <em>🙃</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avec des sourcils qui se haussaient d’amusement sur son front hâlé, Craig lut le dernier message qu’il reçut avant que le rond vert à côté du nom de Princesse ne passe au gris, lui indiquant qu’il s’était déconnecté et était parti se coucher. Eh bien, il savait comment se faire désirer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Craig]<br/>Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu me kiffes ?</p>
<p>[Kenny]<br/>Si je devais te dire toutes les raisons, je devrais écrire un roman.</p>
<p>[Craig]<br/>Et si tu m'appelais ? Ça prendrait moins de temps à l'oral, non ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny était un peu en retard pour son dernier cours de la journée, ce pourquoi il parcourait les couloirs vides du lycée en trottinant, son cartable beige doté de nombreux pin's et de porte-clefs s’en voyant secoué sur son dos. Puisqu’il n’y avait personne cependant, il pouvait se permettre d’aller vite sans craindre de déranger qui que ce soit ; et ce fut sans doute parce qu’il pensait cela qu’une grande figure arriva dans son champ de vision au détour d’un couloir.</p>
<p>Kenny écarquilla les yeux et freina brusquement, voyant la personne faire de même devant lui, la friction entre la semelle d’une basket et le sol du lycée résonnant en écho dans le grand couloir dont une partie du mur était recouverte de casiers.</p>
<p>Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment la surprise qui perturba tant Kenny ; plutôt le fait qu’il avait immédiatement reconnu l’immense silhouette devant lui, et qu’il s’agissait évidemment de Craig Tucker (car il avait une chance démesurée, apparemment). Le grand brun ne parut pas plus perturbé que cela cependant, son visage hâlé resta de marbre et ses iris vert anis dénuées d’émotion ; même lorsqu’il établit un contact visuel avec Kenny.</p>
<p>Qui fut infiniment reconnaissant envers lui-même pour avoir pensé (par habitue et réflexe, certes) à rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête et à tirer les cordons, son col recouvrant la moitié de son visage et n’affichant que ses yeux bleu clair. Craig n’avait pas besoin de voir ses joues rougies ni les étoiles qui pétillaient sans aucun doute dans son regard.</p>
<p>Kenny ne s’excusa pas ; car il était trop intimidé et sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge, et Craig ne s’excusa pas non plus ; mais sans doute car il n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire.</p>
<p>Le blond ne souhaita pas s’éterniser (bien qu’ils ne restèrent en réalité immobiles qu’une simple fraction de seconde) et il se décala sur la droite…</p>
<p>Sauf que Craig fit un pas sur le même côté, et ils se retrouvèrent dans cette situation gênante et typique ; Kenny écarquilla les yeux et refit un pas sur le côté gauche, au moment où Tucker faisait de même.</p>
<p>─ OK, attends, dit soudainement le grand brun.</p>
<p>Kenny se retint de justesse de lâcher un couinement involontaire, peu habitué à entendre sa voix grave et lente mais plutôt à l’imaginer pauvrement, et s’arrêta immédiatement sans vraiment y réfléchir, n’agissant que parce que Craig lui ordonnait.</p>
<p>Et la seconde d’après, les grandes mains du brun se glissaient en-dessous de ses bras et le soulevaient sans aucune difficulté à bout de bras, le reposant gentiment de l’autre côté comme s’il n’avait été qu’un carton qu’il déposait. La voie étant désormais libre, Craig n’attendit pas plus longtemps et continua son chemin, ignorant que, derrière lui, Kenny avait le visage cramoisi et se laissait tomber contre les casiers en une position debout mais instable en raison de ses genoux flageolants.</p>
<p>Il mit quelques longues secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et calmer la course effrénée des battements de son cœur puis, après s’être gentiment claqué les joues avec le plat de ses mains, il se dirigea vers sa classe. Lorsqu’il frappa à la porte puis l’ouvrit, il prit le plus grand soin d’ignorer les dizaines de regards qui s’abattirent sur lui et marmonna une excuse à l’adresse du professeur, qui le réprimanda et lui conseilla d’arriver à l’heure la prochaine fois.</p>
<p>Encore un peu chamboulé, il s’assit rapidement, la tête basse, à sa place à côté de Kyle, non loin du tableau (Stan et Cartman avaient préféré s’asseoir tout au fond de la classe pour dormir et jouer ensemble sur leur portable). Kyle attendit que le professeur se retourne vers son tableau et se remette à y écrire pour se pencher vers Kenny, lui murmurant près de l’oreille (ou du moins ce qu’il devinait était son oreille, puisqu’elle était cachée par la capuche de sa parka).</p>
<p>─ Ça va ? Qu’est-ce qui t’as retardé ?</p>
<p>─ Je n’ai pas vu l’heure, répondit-il en chuchotant également.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas totalement un mensonge ; c’était effectivement ce qui l’avait légèrement retardé en premier lieu. Alors que Kenny pensait que Kyle en avait terminé, celui-ci hésita un peu puis se repencha de nouveau vers lui, le regardant et essayant d’établir un contact visuel.</p>
<p>─ Est-ce que tu parlais avec Craig par message, tout à l’heure ? Quand j’étais en espagnol ?</p>
<p>Kenny tourna la tête vers son ami et croisa ses iris émeraude. Le blond ne savait que trop bien que son ami roux était dans la même classe d’espagnol que le grand brun. Il répondit d’un simple hochement de tête, intrigué.</p>
<p>─ Il a passé l’heure sur son portable et il avait l’air très intéressé par ce qu’il y faisait, lui expliqua-t-il. Il reprenait son téléphone dès qu’il recevait une notification et avait l’air frustré quand il n’en avait pas. Quand tu m’as dit que tu parlais avec lui par message mais qu’il ne savait pas qui tu étais, je pensais que peut-être il se moquait de toi et montrait à ses potes les messages qu’il recevait. Mais il dégageait Clyde et Jimmy à chaque fois qu’ils essayaient de lire par-dessus son épaule.</p>
<p>Kenny haussa les sourcils, étonné que son ami lui partage autant d’informations ; qu’il s’était détaché de son cours d’espagnol pour espionner le grand brun.</p>
<p>─ Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? demanda le blond.</p>
<p>Kyle sembla hésiter, soupira, puis le regarda en lui offrant un petit sourire.</p>
<p>─ Parce que je suis en train de me dire que, peut-être, je me suis trompé à son propos et que je l’ai mal-jugé. Et que, peut-être, il t’aime bien aussi.</p>
<p>Les yeux bleus de Kenny s’agrandirent un peu et il observa les traits de son ami ; puis ses lèvres roses et pleines se recourbèrent en un sourire ravi et il sentit ses joues se teinter d’un peu de rose. Il était content d’entendre ces mots, et touché également.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pourquoi moi ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny relut le message et cligna de nouveau les yeux. Il se tenait dans son jardin, assis sur une chaise en bois qu’il avait récupérée (avec les autres chaises et la table qui allait avec) lorsque les Marsh les avaient changées, optant pour une table de jardin en fer à la place.</p>
<p>Il y avait un peu de vent et il ne faisait pas particulièrement très chaud, mais il y avait un grand soleil dans le ciel qui éclairait tout de ses rayons chaleureux. Sa petite sœur était encore au collège, son grand-frère était encore à l’atelier de réparation automobile pour lequel il travaillait et ses parents étaient à l’intérieur, dans le salon, sûrement en train de regarder la télévision.</p>
<p>Il avait le jardin pour lui tout seul et en profitait grandement, faisant une petite sieste avec son portable à côté de lui, afin de répondre à Craig à chaque fois qu’il vibrait. Autrefois, le jardin des McCormick était une décharge ; mais quelques années auparavant, Kevin, Karen et lui-même s’étaient retroussé les manches pour le nettoyer complètement et en faire quelque chose d’agréable ; ça en avait valu la peine, car il ressemblait désormais presque à un jardin normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pourquoi toi quoi ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pourquoi tu me kiffes ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les sourcils blonds de Kenny se haussèrent sur son front pâle constellé de taches de rousseur et ses lèvres roses et pleines formèrent un « <em>oh</em> » silencieux. Pourquoi lui ? En voilà une drôle de question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>En vérité j’ai un peu l’impression qu’il y a des dizaines de raisons mais qu’il n'y en a aussi pas du tout</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Juste, que c’était forcément toi et pas quelqu’un d’autre</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Si je devais te donner toutes les raisons qui me passent par la tête, je devrais t’écrire un roman</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny n’utilisa aucun emoji, car le sujet était bien trop sérieux pour en utiliser à la légère. Il voulait faire comprendre à Craig que c’était du sérieux, pour lui. La réponse qu’il reçut lui fit écarquiller les yeux, ne s’attendant pas à une telle chose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Et si tu m’appelais ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ça prendrait moins de temps à l’oral, nan ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig voulait qu’ils s’appellent ? Il voulait sans doute entendre sa voix. Le cœur de Kenny battit plus rapidement dans sa poitrine à l’idée d’avoir une <em>conversation téléphonique</em> avec Craig, et non juste des pauvres messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[moi]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu pourrais reconnaître ma voix…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny n’en était en réalité pas certain ; il n’avait pas tant conversé avec Craig que cela, et il avait le sentiment que le grand brun n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à lui lorsqu’il parlait. La collision de la dernière fois le prouvait bien ; Craig était parti sans un mot ni une once d’hésitation dès que le chemin avait été libre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Daddy Craig </strong>
  <strong>💖🍆💦]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Et alors ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny lut et relut la réponse, puis déglutit silencieusement. Craig s’en fichait. Il pouvait s’en foutre, lui aussi. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de changer d’avis, le blond appuya sur l’icône qu’il avait pris le plus grand soin d’éviter ces dernières longues semaines ; le petit téléphone non loin du nom de contact de Craig.</p>
<p>Son cœur se mit à battre des records de vitesse dans son corps et ses paumes devinrent immédiatement moites ; mais Kenny apporta son portable à son oreille droite et attendit, écoutant les sonneries monotones et peu rassurantes avec autant de stress que s’il se trouvait juste avant l’examen le plus important de sa vie.</p>
<p>Merde, il avait l’impression que sa vie était en jeu ; tout dépendait de ce coup de fil.</p>
<p>Alors que Kenny pensait qu’il n’allait pas répondre, les bips insupportables se turent et il entendit la voix grave de Craig dans son oreille à la place ; ce qui lui procura une sensation d’intense panique et d’immense joie en même temps.</p>
<p>
  <em>─ Je pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment.</em>
</p>
<p>Kenny resta pétrifié sur sa chaise, muet comme une tombe et les yeux écarquillés.</p>
<p>
  <em>─ T’sais, le but d’une conversation c’est que tu parles aussi, sinon j’ai l’air stupide.</em>
</p>
<p>─ Pardon, couina involontairement Kenny.</p>
<p>Il sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l’échine et il plaqua immédiatement le plat de sa main contre sa bouche, comme s’il avait dit une horrible chose en présence de la mauvaise personne. Merde. Craig l’avait entendu. Craig connaissait désormais sa voix. Allait-il le reconnaître ? Pourquoi restait-il silencieux, tout d’un coup ? Le silence du grand brun commençait à le faire sérieusement paniquer.</p>
<p><em>─ Parle encore, </em>lui ordonna-t-il.</p>
<p>─ Que-quoi ?</p>
<p>Kenny aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir contrôler sa voix qui, parce qu’il était intimidé et nerveux, était encore plus aiguë et petite que d’habitude.</p>
<p>─ <em>Encore.</em></p>
<p>─ Je comprends pas, arrête de me dire ça, chouina-t-il presque.</p>
<p><em>─ Putain, </em>fit Craig, <em>je connais ta voix.</em></p>
<p>Le blond ne répondit rien et attendit, les yeux écarquillés, que Craig lui révèle sa propre identité, un mélange d’anticipation et d’angoisse s’emparant de lui.</p>
<p>
  <em>─ Je sais que je connais ta voix mais j’arrive pas à retrouver qui t’es.</em>
</p>
<p>Kenny lâcha un long soupir de soulagement, ne s’étant même pas rendu compte qu’il retenait son souffle. C’était mieux comme cela ; il n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait pu tenir une conversation de vive voix avec le sujet de tous ses tourments <em>sachant</em> qu’il connaissait son identité. Nuh-uh, pas près d’arriver.</p>
<p>─ Tant mieux, continue de pas me reconnaître, fit Kenny.</p>
<p>Il remarqua à peine qu’il avait dit cela sans paniquer, cette fois.</p>
<p>
  <em>─ Donc, tu admets que je te connais ?</em>
</p>
<p>─ Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ; je dirai rien, répondit-il plus joyeusement, et il savait que son sourire s’entendait dans sa voix.</p>
<p>Il entendit une petite expiration amusée du nez et se rappela avec adoration qu’il s’agissait d’un rire, pour Craig. Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Craig reprit ; et si Kenny n’était pas <em>certain</em> qu’il s’agissait de <em>Craig Tucker</em> à l’autre bout du fil, il aurait pensé qu’il y avait un fond de tendresse dans son ton ;</p>
<p>
  <em>─ T’as une jolie voix.</em>
</p>
<p>─ Dixit le gars qui a une voix parfaitement grave et calme que tout le monde rêve, répliqua-t-il en lâchant un petit rire.</p>
<p>Puis il se rappela subitement qu’il était en train de parler et se raidit immédiatement ; son embarras dut se transmettre par téléphone, car il entendit de nouveau le grand brun dans son oreille ;</p>
<p>
  <em>─ Sérieux, détends-toi, je vais pas te bouffer.</em>
</p>
<p>Kenny ne réfléchit même pas avant de parler, il répondit du tac-au-tac ;</p>
<p>─ Ça ne me dérangerait pas.</p>
<p>Il y eut un temps de silence et Kenny écarquilla les yeux, ses joues passant à l’écarlate, et il entendit Craig soupirer ; mais il pouvait détecter la présence d’un petit sourire.</p>
<p>
  <em>─ …J’suis même plus étonné.</em>
</p>
<p>Alors que Kenny était devenu muet et ne savait plus quoi répondre, Craig reprit la parole ;</p>
<p><em>─ T’as toujours pas répondu à ma question par contre</em>.</p>
<p>Le blond se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure et serra le poing ; mais son visage était apaisé. Il n’avait pas oublié la question de Craig et avait déjà commencé à y réfléchir ; il ne savait juste pas trop comment transformer ses pensées en mots. S’il faisait semblant que le grand brun ne pouvait pas entendre tout ce qu’il lui dirait, il pouvait le faire. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se lança ;</p>
<p>─ J’aime bien quand tu te passes distraitement la langue sur tes canines quand t’es concentré. J’aime bien le fait que tu donnes ton pain de cantine à Clyde même si t’as encore faim. J’aime bien ton rire discret, et la fossette sur ta joue quand tu souris, même si c’est rare. J’aime bien ta belle tête, ton regard froid et ta voix grave. J’aime bien la petite cicatrice à ton sourcil droit. J’aime bien ton insolence, j’aime bien le fait que tu ne te laisses jamais marcher dessus ; comme quand, en primaire, tu t’étais battu avec des collégiens parce qu’ils s’étaient moqués de Jimmy. J’aime bien quand tu me parles et que tu t’inquiètes pour moi dès que je n’ai pas l’air très bien. Et je t’aime encore pour des raisons plus personnelles, que t’as sans doute oubliées.</p>
<p>Kenny termina sa longue tirade avec un cœur qui battait vite mais une douce chaleur dans son corps, car ça lui faisait du bien de tout dire à Craig. Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment, sans doute pour digérer tout ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Au bout d’un temps, il entendit le petit rire discret du grand brun dont il avait parlé précédemment.</p>
<p>
  <em>─ J’aime bien te parler. Et j’aime bien ta voix aussi. </em>
</p>
<p>Kenny afficha un petit sourire ravi sur ses lèvres roses et pleines et tritura un pan de sa parka orange avec ses doigts fins.</p>
<p>
  <em>─ Je suis content que t’aies écrit ton numéro sur ma table.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig soutint son regard, l’observa longuement, et ses yeux dont les sourcils se fronçaient scannèrent l’entièreté de son visage ; puis, finalement, les sourcils noirs de Craig se haussèrent sur son front hâlé et ses lèvres fines se recourbèrent en un petit sourire en coin, satisfait et arrogant. Un peu de tendresse apparut dans ses yeux vert anis, et il retourna la tête vers sa feuille, sans un mot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny était en cours de mathématiques du jeudi après-midi, assis à sa table habituelle au fond de la classe. Son cahier était ouvert devant lui et il notait le cours avec ses stylos à paillette, même s’il se remettait à gribouiller dans la marge dès que le professeur arrêtait d’écrire et se relançait dans des explications complexes qui ne l’intéressaient pas.</p>
<p>Il repensait à sa conversation téléphonique avec Craig en début de semaine, et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps au souvenir. Il ne cessait de se répéter les paroles du grand brun ; il aimait bien discuter avec lui, et il était heureux que Kenny eût écrit son numéro sur sa table. Cela suffisait à mettre le blond dans une joie extrême ; bien qu’il fût en cours de maths et que les nombres ne lui apportaient habituellement aucun bonheur.</p>
<p>Il était en train d’enrouler une mèche de cheveux dorés autour de son doigt lorsque l’on frappa à la porte ; son attention y fut immédiatement attirée, et il se demanda s’il s’agissait d’un élève retardataire. Le cours n’avait commencé que depuis cinq minutes, après tout.</p>
<p>En regardant la porte, le blond remarqua Clyde non loin de celle-ci qui faisait le guignol avec une règle et des bouts de gomme ; au cours précédent, il avait été changé de place et s’était retrouvé près du tableau. La porte de la classe s’ouvrit et Kenny écarquilla les yeux en voyant la grande figure qui dut baisser un peu la tête pour rentrer sans se manger le haut de l’encadrement de la porte.</p>
<p>─ Tucker, enfin, commença le prof. Je commençais à penser que vous alliez sécher l’heure de colle que je vous ai rajoutée. Quelle est la raison de votre retard ?</p>
<p>Craig resta tout d’abord silencieux, puis il répondit d’une voix monotone et lente, imperturbable ;</p>
<p>─ …Le vent était de face, quand je marchais ça me ralentissait.</p>
<p>Alors qu’une partie des élèves lâchaient des rires stupides, la professeure de mathématiques roula des yeux et soupira.</p>
<p>─ Il vous reste cinquante minutes pour rattraper le devoir sur table que vous avez séché la dernière fois, bon courage.</p>
<p>Alors que la vieille femme lui tendait un papier, elle rajouta ce qui ne manqua pas d’apporter une vague de frissons à Kenny ;</p>
<p>─ Allez vous asseoir à côté de McCormick.</p>
<p>Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il comprit que <em>Craig Tucker</em>, le garçon qu’il aimait et avait qui il parlait par message depuis trois mois, qu’il avait appelé seulement en début de semaine, allait s’asseoir à côté de lui, ici-même, dans cette exacte pièce où tout avait commencé.</p>
<p>Kenny ne mit qu’une fraction de seconde pour rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête et cacher la moitié de son visage avec le col de sa parka orange. Et si Craig devinait ? Son numéro avait depuis bien longtemps été effacé de la table, mais si Craig se rappelait que c’était bien ici qu’il l’avait vu en premier lieu, et que Kenny occupait justement cette place ? Et si le professeur interrogeait le blond ; Craig entendrait alors sa voix et la reconnaîtrait immédiatement.</p>
<p>Alors que Craig se dirigeait vers lui, Kenny se retourna vers la place que le grand allait occuper de façon imminente, enlevant son cartable beige de la chaise et utilisant ce prétexte pour éviter le regard vert anis du grand brun. Lorsque Craig s’assit à côté de lui, Kenny était tout raidi et écarlate sous sa parka. Il était <em>si près</em> ; pour quelqu’un qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps à l’observer de loin, Kenny était franchement perturbé par cette proximité.</p>
<p>S’il n’y prenait pas garde, son coude toucherait celui de Craig lorsqu’il écrirait. S’il tournait la tête, ses yeux bleus se plongeraient dans son regard vert anis. A cette distance, il pourrait voir tous les détails de son visage…</p>
<p>La rêverie éveillée de Kenny s’arrêta subitement lorsque le professeur le rappela à l’ordre, éclatant immédiatement la confortable bulle dans laquelle il s’était envolé.</p>
<p>─ McCormick, on est à l’intérieur, veuillez baisser votre capuche je vous prie.</p>
<p>Ignorant les quelques têtes qui se tournèrent vers lui, notamment le regard de <em>Craig</em>, Kenny apporta lentement ses mains à sa capuche et la baissa tout doucement, grattant quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis l’enleva complètement, faisant tout son possible pour éviter de tourner la tête vers Craig, car il <em>savait</em> que le grand brun le regardait.</p>
<p>Les joues teintées d’un rose vif et l’air incertain, le blond feignit la nonchalance et regarda le tableau comme s’il était captivé par le cours ; alors qu’en réalité il n’entendait même plus la professeure en raison de ses pensées qui se bousculaient et hurlaient par-dessus le bruit environnant.</p>
<p>Finalement, Craig lui adressa la parole et il ne put s’empêcher de sursauter en entendant sa voix grave si près de lui.</p>
<p>─ Tu peux me prêter un stylo ?</p>
<p>Du coin de l’œil, le blond remarqua que Craig était venu sans cartable ; il n’en fut pas spécialement étonné, cela dit. Il n’osa ni lui répondre (si Craig entendait sa voix, il était cuit) ni établir le moindre contact visuel. Il était déjà sincèrement dérangé par le fait que son visage fût à découvert et qu’il n’eût nulle part où se cacher. Silencieusement, il poussa sa trousse ouverte jusqu’à son nouveau voisin.</p>
<p>Craig farfouilla dedans, le blond le regardait faire discrètement ; Kenny écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsque le brun attrapa le stylo à paillette de couleur rose fuchsia ; le même qu’il avait utilisé pour écrire son numéro sur la table. Mais Craig passa au suivant et prit finalement un stylo Bic bleu.</p>
<p>─ Je peux prendre celui-là ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant le stylo en question.</p>
<p>Kenny hocha frénétiquement la tête, et l’attention de Craig retourna se loger sur son contrôle. Durant quelques secondes, il écrivit les réponses sur le sujet et fit plusieurs calculs complexes de tête ; Kenny hésita à lui proposer sa calculatrice, car il était clairement censé en utiliser une et il n’avait pas dû ramener la sienne, mais il était trop timide pour oser prendre cette initiative et préféra faire comme s’il ne voyait rien. Jusqu’à ce que le regard vert anis de Craig se repose sur lui.</p>
<p>─ Je peux voir ton cours deux minutes, s’teuplaît ?</p>
<p>Kenny hocha silencieusement la tête et poussa son cahier sur la table, vers lui, déposant son menton sur sa paume et alternant son attention entre le tableau et Craig qui tournait les pages de son cahier de notes. Ce ne fut que lorsque le grand brun tourna une certaine page que Kenny se rappela que, à la page suivante (qu’il verrait dans une seconde), Kenny avait écrit leurs initiales à tous les deux, entourées d’un cœur, avec leurs couleurs signatures.</p>
<p>Le blond écarquilla les yeux, paniqua, et se jeta sur son cahier, plaquant brutalement ses mains contre les pages pour refermer le cahier, même si la main de Craig était encore à l’intérieur et qu’il venait probablement de la broyer. Le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce et durant un instant tous les regards furent sur eux ; puis leurs camarades se désintéressèrent et retournèrent à leur cours.</p>
<p>Kenny, embarrassé par ce qu’il venait de faire (il ne s’en rendait compte qu’après l’avoir fait) leva timidement la tête vers Craig et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Les sourcils du grand brun étaient haussés et il avait l’air sincèrement surpris, puis, soutenant le regard bleu de Kenny, il retira tout doucement sa main du cahier.</p>
<p>Ils s’observèrent un moment en silence, et Kenny devait avoir l’air aussi effrayé qu’une biche sous les phares d’une voiture car Craig lui demanda ;</p>
<p>─ T’as peur de moi ?</p>
<p>Cette question le prit un peu de court et le blond haussa les épaules, ne donnant ainsi ni une réponse affirmative, ni négative. Malheureusement, cela entraîna une nouvelle question à laquelle il ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre ;</p>
<p>─ Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>S’il ouvrait la bouche, s’il disait le moindre mot, Craig reconnaîtrait sa voix ; il l’avait entendue en début de semaine, et même à ce moment sa voix lui avait parue familière. Kenny resta alors immobile et silencieux, regardant Craig avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, espérant que Craig se désintéresserait de lui et passerait à autre chose.</p>
<p>Craig soutint son regard, l’observa longuement, et ses yeux dont les sourcils se fronçaient scannèrent l’entièreté de son visage ; puis, finalement, les sourcils noirs de Craig se haussèrent sur son front hâlé et ses lèvres fines se recourbèrent en un petit sourire en coin, satisfait et arrogant. Un peu de tendresse apparut dans ses yeux vert anis, et il retourna la tête vers sa feuille, sans un mot.</p>
<p>Kenny continua de le regarder, figé. Qu’est-ce que ça avait été que ça ? Pourquoi Craig avait-il réagi de cette façon ? <em>Pourquoi souriait-il ?</em></p>
<p>Les yeux écarquillés, Kenny tourna la tête vers le tableau, ne pouvant toutefois toujours pas se concentrer sur le cours. L’avait-il reconnu ? Avait-il deviné ? Ce n’était quand même pas possible, si ? Il n’avait pas parlé ! Était-ce parce qu’il n’avait pas parlé qu’il avait deviné ? <em>Il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné ! </em></p>
<p>Malgré les nombreux coups d’œil que Kenny lança à son voisin, ce dernier ne retourna pas une seule fois la tête vers lui et resta silencieux ; même si son petit sourire persistait sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il termina son contrôle à la moitié de l’heure, se leva silencieusement de la table qu’il partageait avec Kenny, tendit sa feuille à la professeure qui avait l’air un peu étonnée, puis quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière.</p>
<p>Kenny se tâtait à envoyer un message à Craig ; il pouvait dissiper les soupçons en disant qu’il était chez lui, par exemple. Mais il sembla au blond que c’était une mauvaise idée, que c’était inutile. Il passa le restant de l’heure avec un cœur qui battait trop rapidement dans sa poitrine, ne sachant pas quoi faire.</p>
<p>Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Kenny ne perdit pas un seul instant et s’en alla immédiatement, ne restant pas plus longtemps pour voir ce que ses amis comptaient faire ; il était trop perturbé pour faire la moindre chose.</p>
<p>Il ne fut pas tranquille très longtemps, cependant ; il avait quitté l’enceinte du lycée et marchait sur le trottoir depuis quelques petites minutes déjà lorsqu’il entendit un moteur de voiture se rapprocher… tout doucement.</p>
<p>En tournant la tête, Kenny se retrouva côte-à-côte avec une Maserati de couleur bleu foncé métallique qu’il ne reconnaissait que trop bien ; au même moment, la fenêtre se baissait.</p>
<p>─ Hey, il fait froid, tu veux que je te dépose ? lui proposa une voix grave et lente qu’il reconnaissait tout aussi bien que la voiture qu’il possédait.</p>
<p>Les joues de Kenny devinrent cramoisies lorsqu’il plongea ses yeux dans ceux vert anis de Craig, qui avait encore ce même petit sourire satisfait et arrogant que tout à l’heure. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, le blond avait la capuche de sa parka pour le protéger. Paniquant un peu, il oublia qu’il était censé rester silencieux et répondit d’une petite voix un peu tremblante ;</p>
<p>─ On m’a toujours dit de ne pas rentrer dans la voiture des-</p>
<p>─ Et on a m’a toujours dit de pas parler par message avec des inconnus, pourtant c’est exactement ce j’ai fait.</p>
<p>Kenny déglutit ; car il ne pouvait désormais plus se convaincre que Craig n’avait pas deviné et, après avoir hésité, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la portière, l’ouvrit, et s’installa timidement au siège du passager, tout raidi et nerveux.</p>
<p>L’intérieur de la voiture était impeccable et il avait peur de la salir par sa simple présence ; sans compter le fait que son propriétaire était la personne qui l’intimidait le plus au monde. Kenny hésita à tourner la tête vers Craig ou à garder son regard braqué sur la route ; il se décida pour la deuxième option et, après un petit temps de silence, le grand brun à côté de lui se remit en route. Ils roulèrent une à deux minutes dans un silence un peu étrange, que Craig finit par briser en toussotant. Puis Kenny et lui tentèrent de parler en même temps ;</p>
<p>─ Du coup…</p>
<p>─ Bon…</p>
<p>Craig se gratta nerveusement la nuque et Kenny lâcha un petit rire nerveux, ce qu’il regretta instantanément et apporta encore plus de rougeur à ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur.</p>
<p>─ Euh, vas-y, commence, tenta-t-il d’une petite voix.</p>
<p>─ Nan, nan, les princesses d’abord, répliqua Craig.</p>
<p>Kenny cacha immédiatement son visage écarlate dans ses mains et lâcha un long geignement, gêné par le surnom et par la situation dans laquelle il était. Il essaya de se calmer rapidement (n’y arriva pas vraiment) et, redécouvrant son visage (du moins, ce qui n’était pas caché par sa parka) il tira sur les cordons et garda ses yeux bleus fixés sur la route devant eux. Il remarqua qu’ils étaient quasiment arrivés chez lui ; ils avaient déjà dépassé le vieux chemin de fer (désormais inutilisée) qui faisait office de frontière entre South Park et le coin poubelle de South Park.</p>
<p>─ Je suis désolé ! lâcha Kenny (plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu). J’aurais pas dû te cacher mon identité, et je sais que t’es probablement déçu voire dégoûté, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler après ça, et que-</p>
<p><em>─ Woah</em>, quoi ? Qui a dit que je voudrais plus te parler après ? l’interrompit le grand brun.</p>
<p>Kenny tritura les cordons de sa capuche un peu plus et tourna la tête vers Craig, qui avait encore une main sur le volant malgré qu’il eût arrêté sa voiture, étant désormais non loin de la maison des McCormick. En tripotant les cordons de sa parka, Kenny baissa involontairement sa capuche ; mais il ne s’en rendit même pas compte.</p>
<p>─ Tu t’attendais sans doute à mieux et je ne suis personne pour toi de toute façon et-</p>
<p>Kenny fut brutalement interrompu lorsque Craig se pencha subitement en avant, posant le long de son bras contre le dossier du blond, et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kenny écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un petit couinement de surprise, n’ayant pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait ni de réagir en conséquence. Avant qu’il ne réalise ce qu’il venait d’arriver, Craig s’éloignait lentement et se replaçait droit sur son siège, gardant tout de même son bras le long du dossier de Kenny.</p>
<p>─ Je suis pas déçu et je m’attendais pas à mieux. Tu penses vraiment que je t’aurais récupéré sur la route, sinon ?</p>
<p>Le blond était trop perturbé pour répondre quoi que ce soit ; ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et son visage était cramoisi. Craig l’avait <em>embrassé ?</em> Il n’avait pas pu halluciner cela, si ? Inconsciemment, le blond apporta son index et son majeur à ses lèvres et les toucha distraitement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. En le voyant ainsi, Craig lâcha une petite expiration amusée du nez.</p>
<p>─ Tu…Tu m’as embrassé, fit Kenny ; car il n’en revenait toujours pas.</p>
<p>Le sourcil droit de Craig se haussa sur son front hâlé et le petit sourire sur ses lèvres s’intensifia.</p>
<p>─ Tu parlais trop, répondit-il.</p>
<p>─ Donc, techniquement, tu m’as juste embrassé pour me faire taire, c’est ça ? reprit Kenny nerveusement, parlant vite sans filtrer ce qu’il disait. Et non pas parce que-</p>
<p>─ Tu recommences, l’interrompit Craig.</p>
<p>Il y eut un certain silence, puis le grand brun attrapa gentiment la main de Kenny avec la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens ; le blond ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu’il se passait exactement et il était toujours aussi stressé. Le grand brun dut comprendre, car il caressa doucement les jointures de ses doigts avec son pouce.</p>
<p>─ C’est <em>possible</em>, commença-t-il, que je t’apprécie aussi.</p>
<p>Puis son regard vert anis quitta celui de Kenny et passa sur sa parka orange et son jean noir, un peu déchiré au niveau des genoux.</p>
<p>─ Même si tu portes pas de jupe et que c’est sérieusement dommage.</p>
<p>─ Pas au lycée, marmonna le blond.</p>
<p>Puis il sembla tout juste réaliser ce que venait de lui dire le grand brun et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Il fit une pression sur la grande main de Craig, comme s’il avait peur qu’il comptait s’en aller.</p>
<p>─ Vrai- vraiment ?</p>
<p>Craig prit le temps de plonger ses yeux vert anis dans les siens puis hocha lentement la tête.</p>
<p>─ Vraiment, confirma-t-il.</p>
<p>Pour la première fois depuis le cours de mathématiques, Kenny se détendit complètement et sentit tous ses muscles engourdis se relâcher ; même ses épaules étaient plus légères. Un grand sourire ravi s’étala sur ses lèvres roses et pleines, découvrant le petit espace entre ses deux dents de devant et faisant apparaître plusieurs fossettes sur ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur.</p>
<p>Il soutint le regard vert anis et empli de tendresse de Craig et lâcha un petit gloussement mélodieux, replaçant distraitement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée en même temps, avec sa main libre. Il était tellement heureux qu’il ne savait même plus quoi dire ; mais ce n’était pas un problème pour le grand brun qui, de toute façon, n’était pas un grand bavard.</p>
<p>─ T’es mignon, dit justement ce dernier avec un petit sourire.</p>
<p>Kenny relâcha un petit rire et essaya de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues en tournant la tête ; puis il vit sa maison et se rappela pourquoi ils étaient là en premier lieu. Il hésita un peu, se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure, puis lança un regard timide à Craig.</p>
<p>─ Je n’ai pas envie de rentrer…</p>
<p>Le petit sourire en coin du grand brun s’élargit discrètement, comme s’il s’était attendu à ce que le blond lui dise cela et qu’il avait attendu qu’il le dise.</p>
<p>─ Ah ouais ? Tu veux rester avec moi ?</p>
<p>Kenny mordit légèrement son propre sourire et hocha timidement la tête.</p>
<p>─ Tu veux faire quoi ? lui demanda Craig.</p>
<p>─ Je sais pas, fit Kenny en haussant une épaule, on peut aller quelque part et s’amuser.</p>
<p>Il avait peur que sa proposition fût stupide et que le brun refusât, mais ce dernier hocha doucement la tête.</p>
<p>─ L’arcade, ça te va ? Ça vient d’ouvrir, je crois, proposa Craig.</p>
<p>Le blond hocha frénétiquement la tête, plus qu’enthousiaste par cette idée, ce qui amusa Craig.</p>
<p>─ Qui sait, reprit le brun, peut-être que je t’attraperai une peluche dans l’une de ces horribles machines et que tu voudras me remercier chaleureusement, finit-il en lui adressant un clin d’œil, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir le blond.</p>
<p>─ Y’a intérêt que ce soit une peluche géniale, répondit-il doucement.</p>
<p>Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se remirent en route ; en direction cette fois-ci de la nouvelle arcade à South Park, gardant leurs mains liées entre leurs deux sièges durant tout le trajet.</p>
<p>Croisant son regard bleu et heureux dans le rétroviseur, Kenny se rendit compte à quel point il était content de ne pas avoir à sortir son portable pour parler avec Craig.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>